


Imprint

by Tealight_B



Category: SPN RPS
Genre: Bestiality, Body Modification, Branding, Dehumanization, Drugging, Humiliation, Infantilism, Kink, M/M, Medical Kink, Other, Rimming, Scarification, Toys, Voyeurism, human-bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealight_B/pseuds/Tealight_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's relieved and happy he got the job as Jared's dog walker, but is even more ecstatic that Jared hires him to pet sit Harley when Jared has to leave on an unexpected business trip. However what Jensen doesn't realize is he just entered into the mysterious world of the Association.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprint

**Author's Note:**

> A scifi kink AU with human-bitches. Though I put rape/non-con for a warning, but I'd say its more non-con/dub-con - do the drugging and Jensen's confusion. This was written for the SPN_Kinky_Bang, sadly it's only part one. I'm thinking this will be told in three parts (sorry but J2 will be in part 3).

Part 1

“Go on and help yourself. I’ll go get you a set of keys.” Jensen watched as Jared stood and walked over to the back of the kitchen where the laundry room was. Jensen bit into another cookie then picked up the glass of milk, and downed the rest just as Jared called out. “Remember the alarm codes are on the shelf of the first cabinet above the washer, sitting under the garage door opener if you end up going out.” When Jared came back he handed Jensen the keys and picked up his empty glass setting it in the sink. “By the way, there’s more milk if you’d like in the refrigerator out in the garage. Personally I can’t have Sam’s cookies without a few glasses of milk.”

Jensen laughed because he felt the same, the combination was irresistible. In his palm, Jensen stared at the key ring holding two keys, each had a laminated head: one red the other green. Before he had a chance to ask, Jared answered. “The red key is for the top lock and the green for the bottom. They also fit the back door locks.” Coming back to the table, Jared stood bracing his arms on the back of his chair. “Now remember help yourself to anything.” He reached out behind him and tapped the refrigerator indicating the list posted there before he continued on. “All the numbers you might need are listed here – just call and leave a message. If I don’t pick up it probably means I’m in a meeting, so text me, okay? Day or night, all right?”

“Got it, I’m sure we won’t have any problems, Mr. Padalecki…”

“Hey I thought we talked about that, it's Jared, remember?”

Embarrassed, Jensen bobbed his head. “Yes sir. Sorry! I mean Jared. Honestly you don’t have to worry, I’m happy to take care of Harley and I really appreciate the opportunity you’ve given me.”

Jared laughed, smiling. “Trust me I’m not worried, besides it's worked out for both of us.” He looked up at the clock. “Damn I gotta get going.” He walked out to the living room to stand by the front door and waited as Jensen followed. He clasped Jensen’s shoulder adding, “I’m sure you’ll do great.” Looking down he addressed Harley. “All right boy, Daddy’s got to go” Jared bent down and briskly petted Harley. “You be a good boy.” Jared leaned in and spoke—loudly enough for Jensen to hear—but spoke as if he was conspiring with Harley. “Break him in easy, okay? I think he’s worth keeping around.”

Jared looked up to meet Jensen’s gaze. Jensen fought the blush that threatened and lost. He was overly pleased that Jared appeared to be seriously considering offering him a permanent position as Harley’s dog walker and sitter. Jared’s smile widened dramatically showing off his dimples as he stood. “All right I’ll see you both, in a few days.”

With one last brush of his fingers behind Harley’s ears, Jared got up then clasped Jensen’s arm as he passed him before bending down to grab his briefcase and suitcase by the door.

Jensen stood there with Harley at his side, feeling awkward itching to wave good-bye as Jared drove away but wasn’t sure it was appropriate.

Once Harley trotted away, Jensen closed the door following him. “So Harley what do you want to do? Huh, maybe go for a walk?”

Harley stood there, his head tilted to one side staring at him.

“Hmm, all right not a walk, how about catch? Want to play ball?”

Clearly Harley understood and wagged his tail then spun around excitedly barking.

Feeling good, Jensen clapped, egging him on. “Okay, come on, go get your ball and we’ll go outside.”

Harley didn’t need any more encouragement and quickly got the ball he wanted to play with. He held it in his mouth, clenching his jaw and making it squeak loudly.

Jensen opened the sliding doors and headed for the yard ready to play catch. He was nearly as excited as Harley, thankful he answered the advert four days ago for the position of a temporary dog-walker.

*~*~*

Jensen had considered it a lucky day when he had gone in to pick up his vitamins; Misha had overheard him complaining to Tom on his cell about needing a job. When he hung up Misha had given him a heads up about the ad. After calling, Jensen made an appointment to meet Jared at his office.

At first, it was a typical job interview. On the day of the interview Jensen sat in the reception room filling out an application before he was called into Jared’s office where he met Mr. Jared Padalecki for the first time.

The man stood, coming around his desk to shake Jensen’s hand. Jensen smiled, but he couldn’t help but be a little startled as Mr. Padalecki got closer and Jensen’s eyes went up and up as his head tilted back. Too often Jensen was the tallest in the room, but next to Jared, between his broad linebacker shoulders and added height he put Jensen to shame and made him feel small. Sitting down again they exchanged typical pleasantries about how Jensen heard about the job and why he was interested as Jared offered Jensen a glass of milk. Out of politeness Jensen accepted the drink.

Jared joked that his momma drummed it into him how milk was good for him. Smirking, he added that in his case it seemed to pay off.

When Jared sat back down, the interview started. It was a short conversation about as short as Jensen's entries on the application. Jared paused and turned the paper over twice like he expected something to suddenly appear.

Nervous his mouth parched, Jensen took long swallows of the milk and watched with dread; suddenly overly anxious that maybe he'd made a horrible mistake. At eighteen he had only held two other jobs in his life: a newspaper boy for a number of years then as a waiter that lasted barely a month before he was fired. Balancing more than two plates in each hand definitely wasn’t one of his talents. Basically he had no work history and worse he’d never worked or been around dogs before. He was young when he lost his family in a car accident.  
Then after the accident he had moved from one foster family to another where personal pets were not allowed, and now that he was living in the dorms it was impracticable.

Self-conscious Jensen fidgeted in his seat, trying to explain himself to Jared. His words ran together and tumbled out of Jensen’s mouth about why he was interested in the job and taking care of Jared’s dog when he’d never been around dogs before.

Jared listened and seemed to take everything in, nodding in all the right places. However when he didn’t make eye-contact Jensen started to worry that he'd lost his chance as Jared continued to stare blankly at Jensen’s pathetically short application.

Abruptly the door opened and Harley charged in.

The atmosphere suddenly lightened under the dog’s antics as Jared smiled brightly turning his attention to Harley.

Harley went to Jared first, but soon swung back to Jensen and immediately buried his nose in Jensen’s crotch, sniffing.

Unable to close his legs, Jensen laughed and took it in his stride as he petted Harley talking to him, telling him what a good boy he was even after he couldn’t dislodge Harley’s nose. Slowly Jensen stood, but never hesitated as he continued to pet Harley.

Jared seemed pleased with his reaction even as Harley walked around him and proceeded to sniff Jensen’s ass. Though slightly jittery Jensen held his ground and continued to pet Harley, even as he tried to discretely redirect Harley’s nose.

For the first time, Jared laughed and seemed to relax as he got up and moved around his desk to sit on the corner while he watched and continued to talk. Said Harley was sometimes a bit rambunctious, and asked if Jensen would have a problem with that?

The question alone perked Jensen’s attitude that maybe he hadn’t blown his chance of landing the job. He smiled and shook his head no, as he continued to awkwardly pet Harley who stood behind him, nosing his ass then verbally answered, “No.” and physically turned around to face Harley as he squatted down. Harley proceeded to enthusiastically lick his face.

Jared appeared impressed. Told him straight out Harley meant the world to him. Jared’s voice lowered in sincerity as he said whenever Harley got a bit excited, Jared spoiled and catered to Harley’s wants and rarely denied him anything – something Harley’s previous sitter didn’t respect. Jensen looked up trying to gage Jared’s meaning. It was obvious by Jared’s tone he was serious and that he was trying to convey some important underlining message here.

Jensen held Jared’s gaze. He knew the man was trying to determine something important about him. What Jensen got from the examination was if he wanted the job and he did part of the job description was if Harley wanted to sniff him up from time to time then Harley was allowed to sniff. As quickly as the thought occurred, Harley demanded his attention and he obeyed by braking eye contact with Jared.

Jared laughed again and firmly told Harley to let Jensen sit down. He then refilled their glasses offering one to Jensen. “This just might work out.” He clicked his glass and told Jensen to drink up as he went to sit back down in his chair.

Overly pleased Jensen tried to hide his smile by empting the glass. He didn’t get how or why some rich people went overboard indulging their pets and wondered if Jared was as crazy as those woman he had seen on some tabloid show: the ones who carried their dogs around in their purse all day or pushed larger dogs around in a sort of baby stroller. He dug a nail into his palm to keep himself from bursting out in laughter at the image of Jared wheeling Harley around. Fuck or worse himself.

He didn't even remember if he said anything after that, but Harley’s actions toward him seemed to have decided it for Jared as his entire demeanor changed when he affably sat back and continued to explain the job.

The meeting ended on a good note. Jared told him, he’d have to check Jensen’s references and background, but he’d give him a call in the next couple of days either way.

Leaving the meeting, Jensen had high hopes, but when he didn’t hear from Jared when he had expected to, he thought he'd lost the job. However Jared did call. Not only did Jared offer him the job, but Jared was hoping due to an unexpected business trip he’d be available to house-sit over the weekend even offered extra money since it’d hit into the beginning of spring break.

The next morning Jensen arrived at Jared's house with two backpacks, one jammed with clothes, the other books and his laptop.

Jared went through the house, explaining his duties: to walk Harley a minimum of twice a day, to incorporate active playtime utilizing various toys throughout the house, Harley’s feeding schedule, along with his specialized food preparation. On top of that Jensen had his own room, full use of the house, including Wi-Fi, the pool, and Jacuzzi.

Overall it was easily likely to be the most profitable not to mention the most enjoyable job Jensen’s ever had, and he's thankful that for once he had been in the right place at the right time.

*~*~*

With each throw, Harley would run, chasing after the ball. Jensen squatted down waiting for Harley’s return. He clapped, offering commentaries as Harley ran at full speed around the yard before returning to drop the ball at his feet, circling Jensen’s body eager to play again. “Good boy, here you go, go on go get it.” It was a game Harley was familiar with, and never seemed to tire of. In fact, Jensen was the first to call a halt and was too slow to stand as Harley barreled into him causing him to fall on his ass.

Harley didn’t pause as Jensen had his hands full with Harley who thought it was a new game. He wagged his tail, his body draped and stepping on Jensen body.

Jensen expelled an oomph, laughing as he tried unsuccessfully to disengage himself from Harley. It didn’t work, as Harley stepped and pressed his paws on and over Jensen’s body. Giving up Jensen just laid back and waited until Harley calmed down. Jensen’s grip shifted his fingers digging under Harley’s collar as he scratched and gently kneaded Harley’s neck.

Slowly Harley did calm down, and planted the bulk of his body down on top of Jensen’s body, pinning him to the ground. Above him Harley’s panted dog breath filled his lungs. They stayed like that for several minutes until Jensen couldn’t take it anymore—between Harley’s weight and the sun’s heat, Jensen was uncomfortably hot.

“Dude, air!”

Jensen shook his head, to get away from Harley’s doggie breath but he didn’t have the room to shake Harley off. “Seriously, we’re gonna have to look into brushing those teeth.” In turn Harley thought it was another game and started to lick his face and over his lips. Laughing, Jensen conceded, his hand moving briskly still hooked under Harley’s collar, tags jiggling. “Okay, okay I get it, I’m your bitch, but do you think you can get off me now?”

Harley barked then got up as if he understood. Jensen petted Harley’s flank as he sat up and swiped to dry his wet mouth with the crook of his arm.

Jensen eyes fell on the pool. He noticed there were no lounge chairs, but there were large padded cushions sprinkled artfully around the patio instead. He knew it’d feel great to just strip down and jump in. To cool off and get rid of the sweat, Harley’s drool and hair that he could feel clinging to his face and neck. He licked his lips and looked around.

Though Jared’s yard appeared to be as private as a yard could get, Jensen wasn’t a nudist and dismissed the idea of skinny-dipping as quickly as he thought of it, but he grinned as he conceded it wasn’t a bad idea just not for in the middle of the day. “How about a swim?” Harley circled around Jensen’s body brushing up against his legs.

“Okay then.” He reached down to pet him and got Harley’s ass. Harley stopped; his fronts legs lowered and he lifted up presenting his rear. Jensen scratched, and Harley pushed back, his tail excitedly slapping against Jensen’s legs.

Digging his nails in, Jensen watched, smirking, as Harley enjoyed the attention humping his ass back excited for more. Jensen slapped his ass playfully. “All right, let’s go get a drink then I’ll go change. Come on.” He moved toward the house, Harley right by his side.

Harley stayed with him all the way, first to the kitchen to refill the glass that was sitting by the sink, down to the guest room where he was staying. “Stay here I’ll be right out.” Jensen started to close the door but Harley wasn’t having it and pushed his way in. There was nowhere else to hide. Though there was a bathroom it had no door. He watched as Harley laid down resting his head on his paws and waited—watching him.

It took a moment before Jensen could move, and he berated himself for it. He stood there trying to dismiss the weirdness he felt. Of being overly self-consciousness, from feeling Harley’s eyes on him as he watched; the only excuse Jensen had was he'd never had a pet before to follow him around wherever he went.

Finally Jensen cursed at his embarrassment, and started to strip down and change into a pair of swimming trunks. Once he was dressed, Harley got up wagging his tail; Jensen laughed and shook his head realizing he was being an ass and grabbed his glass as he made his way back outside.

Jensen waited by the pool to see what Harley was going to do, but Harley just sat at Jensen's side looking up at him. Shaking his head, Jensen finished his drink, put the glass down then turned and ran to deep end, jumping in, his feet tucked under him as he did a canon ball. He couldn’t see how big of a splash he made, only feel the waves as they rolled back hitting him in the face when he broke the surface and bobbed in the water. Harley was running along the side of the pool from one end to the other animatedly barking.

Jensen splashed water, calling out for Harley to jump in. Finally Jensen got out and grabbed the ball before diving back in then he threw the ball toward the shallow end. Finally Harley used the stairs and got in, swimming toward the ball. They played until both were ready to collapse.

Exhausted Jensen lay down on one of the patio cushions and stretched out on his stomach, panting as he let the warmth of the sun dry him off. Harley shook himself, before he lay down beside Jensen.

Between the warmth of the cushion underneath him and the sun’s rays on his back, Jensen fell asleep.

He was slow to wake, aroused; not thinking as he rolled over, his hand on his cock pulling it free from his shorts. It wasn’t until he felt a wet tongue lick the back of his hand and subsequently his cockhead that Jensen opened his eyes, startled. He blinked against the blinding sun trying to remember where he was. Harley’s nose hit his knuckles and licked him again catching both his fingers and his cock.

Caught off guard, pleasure rippled through Jensen’s body, too shocked to do anything other than wrap his fingers tighter around his cock as he rode out his orgasm.

Jensen lay there blissed out panting, even as Harley continued to lick him clean. Under his clenched fist he started to get hard again. Suddenly Jensen opened his eyes and saw Harley. His eyes drifted downward and saw Harley’s red cock poking through his sheath. Mortified Jensen sat up and pushed Harley away. He got up, running into the house to his room.

He barely registered Harley’s whine of protest or the scrabble of nails on the wood floor that followed him.

At his room he turned to close the door, surprised to see Harley already pushing into the room. He pushed the dog back into the hallway, determined this time to close the door on him. But each time he latched it shut it sprang back open. Jensen looked carefully and found that the hinges were warped meaning the door wouldn't stay closed unless he stayed leaning against it. Damn.

Looking through a small gap, though it was impossible Jensen could have sworn Harley was frowning. Seeing Harley’s disappointment that he wasn’t being friendly, Jensen felt a stab of guilt that quickly consumed him and he had to sheepishly look away. It wasn’t Harley’s fault he was a pervert. That he had just come so hard, that he was still rock hard.

Finally, his gaze drifted back toward Harley offering his apology. “Sorry about that boy. That was my fault, I… I’m going to go take a shower.” Not knowing what else to say he pleaded, “You just stay right there, okay?”

Letting the door go it swung back open and Harley lay down directly in the middle of the entrance staring at Jensen. In the bathroom unable to hide, Jensen turned around before he took off his swim trunks ashamed to show Harley he was still hard.

Once inside the shower, he quickly took hold of his cock- pumping. He tried to think of the last time he had sex with Tom, recalled recurring fantasies – anything to replace the feel of Harley’s tongue, or how hard he got when he saw the red tip of Harley’s cock swelling out of his sheath. But even as he berated himself, images flashed through his mind, his fist tightened setting a bruising pace as he fucked his fist until he was painting the wall with his come.

Breathless, Jensen hung his head under the spray trying to erase both the image and the sensation of Harley’s tongue.

Cursing himself he wondered if he'd just fucked up the best job he’d ever had.

*~*~*

Jensen did his best to forget, to pretend nothing had happened. At first it seemed easy enough to do. After the shower, he tried to appease Harley by taking him out for a long walk. When they returned he fixed Harley an early dinner then his own. Afterward Jensen pulled out a book to read. It was only when he was about to sit down—in both the living room and family room—he realized there were no single chairs. Each seat would comfortably sit two or more, and Jared had no restrictions against Harley on the furniture. Even laying stretched out didn’t discourage Harley from jumping up and taking his place beside Jensen.

He didn’t bother to hide his annoyance swinging his legs back into a sitting position—it was better than Harley laying over him.

And he was irritated, admittedly more with himself than Jared or Harley. Neither knew what a pervert he was. In all honesty, Jensen didn’t even know, but as much as he tried to down play it, to ignore and pretend _what_ happened, didn’t happen. His mind betrayed him by continuing to remember each illicit detail—until he was overly conscious of Harley’s presence. Of how close he stood next to him, how soft his fur was under his fingers and against his skin when he rubbed up against Jensen’s legs, where the palms of Jensen’s hands would itch until he reached out to pet Harley’s fur. His awareness whenever he’d physically jerk away any time Harley nosed his crotch. Of each time he did move it’d follow Harley’s whine of protest and his own cringe at causing Harley any displeasure. However what was worse and he’d flush red each time he remembered was when he just stood there and enjoyed the attention.

Jensen got it, Harley didn’t understand, didn’t know how his cock twitched and Jensen knew if he didn’t get himself under control, he wasn’t going to have the job for very long.

For hours Jensen forced himself to stay where he was, reading. They were still too close, Harley lay curled up beside him—watching. Hours later, as the pages started to blur he decided it was time for bed.

Once he was ready for bed, Jensen realized Harley expected to sleep with him on the bed. His mind immediately flashed to earlier, even shame faced, he felt his blood run hot racing to fill his cock.

In a panic he looked around the room for something to block the door and grabbed: a chair, the trash can and a laundry basket from the bathroom. Under his breath he apologized to Harley as he constructed a makeshift blockade. Once he was done, Harley reached up but was unable to climb or jump over, or crawl underneath. After pacing in frustration Harley finally lay down, whimpering his displeasure.

Jensen continued to apologize and he did feel bad, but letting Harley sleep next to him was out of the question—especially since he had a boner and couldn’t stop thinking about how good Harley’s tongue had felt.

By the time he crawled into bed, it was after eleven. He was tired, less from physical activity and more from guilt and mental exhaustion. Still his erection stood out, shivering in anticipation with each pitiful whine Harley expelled.

Unable to relax enough to sleep and against his better judgment Jensen took his cock in hand, squeezing. His thumb swiped over the head collecting the moisture there, his hand pumping. His senses remembering the heat of the sun, the coolness of Harley’s tongue the bright red of his cock dropping out of its sheath. Though mortified, it didn’t stop his excitement as Jensen pumped his hand in time to Harley’s whimper that pitched louder as if he knew what Jensen was doing.

His imminent orgasm was staved off by the abrupt ringing next to him on the nightstand—the house phone.

Dazed, Jensen glared at it hoping it’d stop ringing or go to voicemail. When it didn’t he slowly sat up with the sudden understanding it was probably Jared calling. Grabbing the phone he offered a whispered, “Hello.”

“Jensen? Sorry, man did I wake you? I got in later than I expected but hoped I’d catch you before you went to bed.”

“Oh no it’s okay.”

“Good, so how’s Harley? I probably should have mentioned I’d call to talk to him. Trust me I know it’s kind of weird, but I can’t help myself…”

Jensen glanced at the door that he barricaded from allowing Harley to enter. Still holding onto the phone with one hand, Jensen answered Jared with platitudes and nonsense about their day, as he quickly removed the obstacles from the doorway. Harley barked enthusiastically and barreled into the room.

“I hear my boy, mind putting the phone by his ear.”

Jensen complied, and watched dumbfounded as Harley appeared to have a conversation with his daddy. When Harley stepped back and barked, Jensen lifted the phone to his ear and heard Jared calling his name, “Jensen?”

“Yeah, I’m right here.”

“So tell me how’s everything going? Harley’s not giving you a hard time or anything?”

Jensen nearly choked, blushing before he answered, “No, he’s really good.”

“Good. I hope he’s leaving you plenty of room on the bed?”

Jensen only stammered a, “Ah…” then gave a startled yelp when he felt Harley’s snout nuzzle his crotch.

“Jensen you alright?”

Nervous he answered, “Yes, yes, sorry…” Jensen sat down on the bed and tried to push Harley away, but Harley wasn’t having it and didn’t budge.

“I know I didn’t explicitly state that it was a requirement, but I had hoped it wouldn’t be a problem. You really seemed to get along with Harley…”

Jensen heard the disappointment in Jared’s voice. “I do, we do… I’m sorry I just, it seemed, I wasn’t used to…” His thoughts jumbled as Harley pressed his snout against his hard cock, his tongue lapping over his lower stomach, nosing closer toward the head of his cock that his pajama bottoms covered—licking at the spreading wet spot.

His body wavering, Jensen gritted his teeth as he forcibly held back a moan that threatened to erupt.

Quietly Jared answered, “I understand. It’s just that Harley is use to sleeping next to me, has since he was a pup. So it’s really important to me, especially when he’s at home that any disruption to his routine is kept to a minimum.”

Jensen tried to twist away, but Harley followed. His hand tangled in Harley’s fur intending to forcibly push him away, instead his fingers dug into Harley’s fur and he had to concentrate on breathing. He heard Jared ask, “Is this going to be a problem? Do I need to make other arrangements?”

He needed to answer, to tell Jared something, but Harley had maneuvered his pajamas down exposing his cock. When his tongue licked the head, Jensen’s body swayed. His fingers gripped tighter in Harley fur just to stay upright as his body convulsed and he came spurting over his stomach.

A moment later he heard Jared calling after him. “Hey, Jensen you still there, did I lose you?”

Light headed, Jensen collapsed falling back against the bed. Legs sprawled out as Harley’s front paws jumped up and he leaned in-between the vee of his legs fervently licking Jensen’s stomach and cock clean. After clearing his throat, Jensen slowly responded. “I’m here. No it’s okay, we’re good, Harley’s good.” Even as he said it, the corners of his mouth lifted, inwardly laughing at the perverse irony of his words.

“Okay good. I’ll let you go then. Talk to you tomorrow then, night Jensen.”

“Night Mr… Jared. Night.”

Jensen barely registered the dial tone. It didn’t matter as Harley continued to slather his cock, and had somehow tugged his pajamas down further. Although it was wrong, Jensen couldn’t think beyond the feeling of Harley’s tongue as it wrapped over and around his cock. Automatically Jensen spread his legs allowing Harley more access, panting as Harley’s nose dug under his sacs to get to his hole. Jensen got the message and lifted his ass. It was sick and he berated himself for every dirty thought he had, but it didn’t stop the sliver of pleasure that ran up his spine as Harley lapped and worked over his hole, prodding deeper.

Shaking Jensen clutched the spread to anchor himself against the pulsing need to roll over and get up on his knees. Instead he spread his thighs as far as he could lifting his hips silently directing Harley’s tongue to dig in further where each sensation drove him closer to the edge.

It didn’t take long before he was quivering and collapsed under weight of his second orgasm.

A moment later Jensen felt the bed dip as Harley jumped up and barked. Startled Jensen opened his eyes, and saw the reason for Harley’s distress. Although he was wiped out after having two orgasms back to back. Harley was waiting—for his turn. Jensen stared wide-eyed at the large purplish-red cock that had stretched out from its sheath, jerking in spasmic need.

Jensen couldn’t say why, but he suddenly sat up. His hand reached under and circled the heated cock. Under his fingers Jensen felt it, hot and slick wet. Curling his fingers around the massive cock, Jensen gripped tighter in an attempt to jerk Harley off then watched in fascination when Harley started to hump his hand. All he had to do was hang on as he felt Harley’s cock swell, a small knot forming at the bottom of the shaft.

Jensen eyes widened, realizing it was Harley’s knot. A knot that’d be pushed deep inside a bitch as it expanded. He thought of Harley’s knot tied to his bitch, breeding her while Harley came shooting his come deep inside her—Jensen flushed under the visuals he had created.

Suddenly Jensen opened eyes he hadn’t realized he closed, to see his body was slouched in a way to hold on and accommodate Harley’s massive size. Then Harley hopped up with his paws on Jensen’s shoulders forcing him to stay down, his body slanted. Though the position was awkward Jensen kept his hand closed around Harley’s cock while Harley actively fucked his fist. Fascinated Jensen leaned in. His face was just inches from the tip when he felt a small spurt of come hit his chin—then another and another.

Overwhelmed, Jensen froze in place as dog come splattered across his face.

Harley finally pulled away, leaving Jensen to watch him curl up and start to lick his cock clean.

He stared longingly before he gave in to the temptation of his curiosity and stuck his tongue out to swipe up droplets of sprayed come. The taste of salty liquid exploded on his tongue leaving him no doubt of what the taste was that lingered in his mouth. Although in his heart of hearts, Jensen believed he could have possibly explained away the first swipe, the second and third sweep of his tongue would dismiss any logical reasoning he might have tried to sell. It left him feeling perverse – more so since Jensen had to fight himself from pushing Harley out of his way in order to lick his cock clean.

Harley looked up like he felt Jensen’s hard stare then moved and happily licked Jensen face. It was only then with the crook of his arm did Jensen wipe at the wetness on his face, feebly pushing Harley away as he continued to lick Jensen’s face. Even after he wiped his face clean and he lay down exhausted with Harley curled at his side Jensen couldn’t avoid a small voice in his head telling him he had tasted Harley’s come – or deny the fact that he liked it.

*~*~*

The image on the screen froze, then centered on Jensen, zeroing in on his face. His eyes were dilated, staring longingly at Harley’s cock, his mouth open in a bow expression where the tip of the boy’s tongue inched out. It didn’t hang out panting; still Jensen was a beautiful sight.

Jared palmed his hard cock, squeezing the length. He hit rewind and replayed when Jensen came the first time while he was on the phone with him. Jared pressed the volume up. Suddenly in surround sound Jared could hear Jensen’s stifled breathing. The small nuances as it hitched and caught in his throat involuntarily. The sharp inhale as Harley’s tongue ran over the tip of his cock just before Jensen lost it erupting.

Jared paused; rewinding it again to his favorite part when Jensen squealed. It was barely audible but there, the smallest squeak that Jensen fought and lost to keep down.

Against normal hearing Jared would have to admit Jensen did an excellent job of covering up however Jared had the best state-of the art equipment installed in his house capable of picking up the slightest sounds otherwise he’d never have heard it.

“Replaying the same scene?”

Jared barely acknowledged Martin’s presence. Martin wasn’t a friend as much as he was Jared’s transitional adviser assigned by the association. With orders to observe the progression of his new commodity, including the new techniques Jared had insisted on to transform Jensen; it was his last step, to cement his membership of the Association. It was Martin who had recruited Jared, but he had started to lose his patience weeks ago when Jared demanded to wait for just the right bitch – Jensen.

It was by accident Jared had spotted Jensen and he was immediately drawn to the boy. Lost, looking for a class, Jared followed but kept his distance from the boy. Though he was tall, Jared initially thought Jensen was one of those young high schoolers that took a couple of college-prep classes while they continued on in high school or was advanced enough he jumped ahead and was actually an attending student. It was only later Jared got the initial report on Jensen’s background he discovered Jensen was actually eighteen. The surveillance pictures from those first days were spread out over his desk.

The boy was _pretty_ ; there was no other word for it. From the dark ash blond hair to the prettiest green eyes, he had ever seen. Jared knew he was the one. It didn’t hurt that Jensen was tall with a lean muscular frame. Even a bit bow-legged, the small flaw only enhanced the overall prospect of Jenson transforming into the perfect bitch. Later Jared discovered there were a few surprises he hadn’t counted on, but it just proved to him that Jensen was the one he had been waiting for. “Right here, my favorite part; hear it?”

Apparently bored Martin glanced to the screen then added. “Hmm, prefer my bitches a bit more vocal.”

Annoyed Jared rolled his eyes ignoring Martin’s critique. “She will be when the times right. Once the transformation is complete and she’ll happily hang off of Harley’s knot.”

“Right, so what’s your schedule like next week? We need to the set date for the cotillion?”

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me, no. Not yet, she needs more time.”

“You seem to be under the impression that you have a choice. You don’t. Anderson’s application was denied, and several prominent elders want to bump your application up. They have generously conceded to give you a small window, by allowing you some notice, but the bottom line is they want to schedule a new cotillion right away. Don’t get me wrong I’m pleased you found Jensen and that things are finally progressing, but a cotillion is mandatory, you know that.”

Jared couldn’t take his eyes off the screen of Jensen. “I know, but she’s not ready. I don’t wanna use her.”

He heard Martin snort. “Right… so what you’re just going to rub one out while you stand by and watch Harley knot the bitch? I don’t think so unless that’s a baseball bat you’re stroking.”

“Fuck Martin, don’t be so crude. That’s not what I meant. We both know there’s a 40-60% percentage rate of new hybrids that don’t survive the transformation process. With a higher percentage of failures being those that are physically used too soon by their owners. No, too many things can go wrong. Anything from screwing up the transformation process that could cause permanent damage or in extreme cases where the bitch dies during labor or worse still, die before giving birth killing the unborn litter.”

He glared at Martin daring him to contradict him. “I won’t risk either just for my own gratification, or anyone else’s. I’m not a barbarian. That pleasure can wait until after her first litter when there’s no danger.”

“Fine, but let’s not be naïve. You already know what to expect at the cotillion, what the Association demands – a public exam by the counsel’s vet then afterward the grand event to watch her properly mounted.”

“Next week is too soon. Harley hasn’t even mounted her yet and her body has just started changing, in a week there’s no way she’ll be able to acclimate to all the changes…”

Martin shrugged and grabbed his coat. “Jared, you already know the bi-laws, it not necessary for the bitch to be ready – mentally or physically not when the Elders degree it. However,” he glanced at the screen, “I can see the reason for your concern. I’ll give you until Saturday to re-establish your training, and schedule the cotillion on the twelfth that’ll give you just over a week to work this out. It’s the best I can do.” At the door Martin paused and looked back over his shoulder. “A piece of advice, it might be to your bitch’s benefit if you took a more hands on approach in your training. And Jared, with all due respect, you might want to remember what your priorities are and those long term goals we talked about – about where you stand within the Association.” Without a good-bye Martin was gone, the door closing behind him.

Jared cursed under his breath, and glanced at the paused image that still flickered on the screen. Though he hated to admit it Martin was right. If any of the Elders wanted their studs to take Jensen at the cotillion there was nothing he could do to stop them. He had exceeded their patience already since it had taken him so long to find Jensen in the first place. Then he’d tested them further by insisting he acquire Jensen on his own terms and rejected their usual training methods.

No, he had to make sure Jensen was ready by any means necessary, including increasing his dosage and using hands on training just as Martin suggested. He had to make sure that by the time of the cotillion Jensen would heel at his command, and willingly crawl up over the breeding bench, panting excitedly, his hole gaping open ready for any hard stud.

At the pace he was going that was never going to happen, Jensen would mentally crack and that was the last thing Jared wanted. Jensen was too beautiful a bitch. His decision made, Jared picked up his cell and called his assistant Steve heedless of the late hour. On the second ring Steve picked up; groggy with sleep he answered. “Sir, what can I do for you?”

“Change of plans. I was just notified I have to have the cotillion on the twelfth. Jensen’s made great progress, but I need to speed things up. I want you to call Sam and have her come in. Fill Sam in and have her triple Jensen’s dosage immediately; let her know I’ll be home tomorrow tonight. In the meantime, have the staff resume their jobs by mid-morning. Though inform them Jensen’s in transition and to keep their distance. He might appear confused, but between the increased dosage and Harley I’m sure he’ll be docile. And Steve, maintain the surveillance on Jensen.”

“Yes Sir. Anything else?”

“No, but if I think of anything else I’ll call.” Jared didn’t wait for a response and bid Steve, “Goodnight,” before he hung up.

Concentrating on the image in front of him, Jared hit play again, squeezing his cock hard and this time he allowed himself to come just as Jensen did on the screen.

*~*~*

The next morning Jensen heard a muffled bark in the distance. He turned toward the sound and tried to open his lids, but his lids felt weighted down. He startled as he felt a hand under his head lifting and turning him, but they softly hushed him then gently pushed something between his lips. It was rubber, something about it was familiar but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was as the object was pushed further pass his lips. Inside his mouth his tongue felt heavy and oversized, but a drop of liquid hit his tongue.

It was a flavor he knew and wanted more of. His lips closed over the object even as his tongue reached up circling the rubber teat seeking more of the sweet nectar. A hand combed through his hair a voice –she cooed to him that he was doing a good job and to continue being a good girl for her and drink it all up.

Half way through Jensen was awake enough to understand he was being bottle fed. The why, he had no idea, but what was worse he couldn’t stop himself from sucking on the teat. No one was holding him down forcing him to drink. No, she just held the bottle to his lips and he greedily pulled on the teat as if he had gone without water for days.

Jensen barely recognized he had sucked it dry when she pulled the bottle away, and he shamefully chased after it. She chuckled and told him not to worry she had another one waiting for him, and quickly produced it. She didn’t have to do anything this time to encourage him to take the teat. As soon as he felt the edge of the tip on his lips he readily opened his mouth and started suckling.

Inches above him he felt a cool shadow covering his heated head. He hadn’t even realized how hot he was until he felt the coolness of a wet cloth gently wiped over his face, then over his eyes until he was able to slowly open his eyes, blinking several time only to find a woman was smiling down at him. Though his vision was a little blurry, he could see she was older closer to his mother’s age. She smiled warmly.

Internally he wondered why he didn’t pull away, or spit out the offensive bottle. He had no answer, but each question baffled him. She gently shushed him, told him he was safe that it was all okay, that she was such a good girl, so pretty.

Nothing she said eased his mind and he started to whimper in panic. Nothing made sense, and as hard as he tried to remember what happened, the more confused he got until his head throbbed in pain. A sudden dip on the bed and Harley was there at his side, licking his neck with his own muffled whine.

“Aren’t you the cutest, taking care of your girl? Now Harley you just sit on down next to her, she needs your comfort.” Startled, Jensen opened his eyes glancing around the room, wondering what girl? He was sure the woman was talking to Harley, but there was no one in the room, she couldn’t have meant him.

Harley nuzzled closer. At the same time Jensen’s gut twisted as he realized she had been referring to him. Although much as Jensen hated to admit it, Harley’s presence did calm him down. His eyes started to droop, his mouth slacked and the bottle slipped from his lips. He had expected to feel it hit his face; instead she had picked it up and prodded him to finish. “Almost done.” She tilted the bottle up. Her fingers softly stroking over his throat to encourage him to suck the last of the nectar down. “That’s it come on, there you go. See that wasn’t so bad.” She took the empty bottle away. “You’re such a good sweet girl. I’ll be sure to tell your daddy. Now close your eyes and sleep.”

Unable to fight his body’s need and with Harley at his side Jensen did as he was bid and closed his eyes.

*~*~*

The next time Jensen woke it was to the sounds of muffled voices that were getting louder as they came closer. He tried to move, but his body felt heavy with drugs. One of the voices was clearer, one he'd heard before, a woman’s voice that was soft and husky. It was the familiar voice that conjured up an image of her bottle feeding him. He’s not sure if the image is real or imaginary still he is weary and pretends to sleep. Trying to make out what they were saying.

“He still sleeping?”

“On and off, we had four feedings in less than six hours. That would take its toll on anyone. Where’s Harley?”

“Out on his morning run. His vitals?”

“Surprisingly they’re good, but then she was an excellent candidate to begin with: healthy, young, and strong. It was good that we had already started to map the genome into her DNA. It was steady enough to make the changes subtle, her responses natural. Look at her.”

Jensen held his breath, his heart beating faster. She moved closer and sat down, “She’s awake, isn’t it cute?” her hand rhythmically ran down his back, humming nonsense that his body responded to. “That’s one effect of the higher dosage, she’s a bit skittish, that’ll take a little time, but as you can see her body is adjusting faster than her mind. I think she’ll respond better once Jared comes home. When is he expected?”

The guy hesitated like he was distracted doing something else as he said, “Tonight. He wants him ready for the cotillion on the twelfth.” Then Jensen heard the distinctive sound of a text message and guessed the guy was working a smart phone or an ipad, “I have a, to do list that's a mile long.”

“Her.”

“What?”

Her voice never wavered, but held a quiet finality that made Jensen’s heart sink as she spoke. “Better get used to it, he’s now a she.” Jensen tried to swallow pass the lump in his throat and couldn’t. His body racked with unshed tears. Her fingers threaded through his hair, then shifted his body so he was forced to stare up at her—no way to hide he was awake. Whatever she saw on his face, her own crumbled in distress and she began telling him that everything was going to be okay – he was already loved so much. His struggles were weak, his throat closed. His lips trembled in fear as panic consumed him. She casually ordered, “Quick hand me the bottle on the dresser.”

Eyes widening his entire cringed at the thought of what was in the bottle that was changing him. The nipple was rubbed across his lips. He used the only defense he had left– twisting his head away while he clamped his lips tight refusing to drink. She tried for over ten minutes to gently coax him to drink. Still he refused.

Finally she stopped and looked at the wall. “Steve, get your ass over here.” She looked back at him and whispered, “I’m sorry pretty.” Then to Steve, she ordered. “Hold his nose.”

Jensen tried to twist away, but between them there was nowhere to go. He held out as long as he could then on instinct he opened his mouth gasping for air. Steve moved away and she shoved the bottle in. The image he had before came back. It wasn’t imaginary they had done this several times. She moved the bottle, nudging him to drink. He felt the liquid leak from its teat. He wanted it. Whatever this drug was, it was addicting.

“Come on baby you can do it…” she pleaded as more milk slid down his throat. “That’s a good girl.” She exclaimed. Jensen hadn’t even realized he'd started sucking and closed his eyes in dread of what he was becoming.

*~*~*

Hot Jensen tried to kick off the covers but something was holding his legs down. Panic sliced through his mind and in one swift motion he opened his eyes and pushed to sit up, the sheet falling to his lap. Startled he gazed around the room expectantly, but no one was there. Looking down at his legs he saw the reason why he couldn’t move, Harley was draped over them.

Despite seeing that Harley was the one anchoring him down, it didn’t stop his feelings of apprehension or the rising panic. With one hand Jensen rubbed the heel of his palm over his eyes, while he scooted Harley off his legs to swing them around to stand as his bladder demanded attention. He quickly made a beeline into the bathroom, relaxed his stance and let lose a stream. It was routine and comfortable opposite from the knot forming in the pit of his stomach. He glanced back toward the bed; there was something, a memory or a dream just on the edge of his consciousness. Though it was quickly fading, it frightened him in a way no nightmare had. The problem was he couldn’t remember exactly what it was or why it had terrified him.

Harley barked, and Jensen knew it was a demand for breakfast. Laughing Jensen mentally shook off his feelings of dread, that in the light of day were nothing more than an irritating nightmare. Flushing the toilet then washing and drying his hands, he moved back into the bedroom. Beside the nightstand was a tall glass of milk, without thinking he picked it up and drained it.

Setting the glass down, Jensen kicked his pajama bottoms off and started to rummage through his suitcase. Harley moved in close, sniffing and licking Jensen’s ass before he moved and licked his cock. Gently he swatted Harley away and casually told him, laughing, “Oh no, not if you want to have breakfast.”

Donning only a pair of boxers, Jensen walked through the house; it wasn’t until he walked into the kitchen his bare feet cold against the tile that he stopped, his stomach lurched with warning. He looked around trying to gauge what was wrong, but like his dream the answer seemed to be just beyond his reach, but there was something that wasn’t right. If he could just concentrate he might be able to figure it out...

Hungry Harley’s tail slapped against his legs as he circled Jensen, pacing back and forth ready to eat – still Jensen didn’t move even when the phone started ringing. Odd that it sounded distant like he was submerged then just as sudden he broke through the surface, where it rang loud to his ears.

Disoriented he shook his head and reached for the phone, automatically answering. “Hello.”

He heard a long sigh, then Jared’s relieved voice. “Jensen, good morning. I’m sorry to do this to you, but I have a slight change of plans.”

Nervously Jensen’s hand reached out to Harley as an “oh” escaped.

“Yeah I have to cut my trip short so I’ll be back tonight. I just discovered I have to host an office event and the date was pushed up. Though I’ll be home I’m hoping you’ll stick around and take care of Harley. I have a lot riding on this event and I’m afraid I won’t have the time to properly cater to Harley’s needs. Do you mind? It’d be a really big help, I’ll even pay you extra for the inconvenience?”

The tension in his stomach started to loosen and feeling inexplicably relieved that he wasn’t leaving Harley, Jensen stood there shaking his head, no.

“Jensen?”

“Sorry. No, I’ll be happy to help out.”

“Great, can’t tell you what a relief that is. Listen I made a few calls earlier; Sam, my cook agreed to cut her vacation short, as did my assistant Steve, both will probably be there sometime this morning. They have their own jobs to do, so don’t worry about them. They know you’re there to take care of Harley. I don’t know if Steve has people coming in today or tomorrow to start ramping up the yard, but I know there will be traffic. So please keep Harley with you and do whatever you can to keep him occupied. I’m going to have my hands full, but if you have any problems or questions you can ask Sam or Steve – they’ll help you out with whatever you need, okay? Damn, I have to get going. I’ll see you tonight. And Jensen, thank you.”

Jensen listened to the click as the call disconnected. He stood there, his fingers repeatedly raking across Harley’s back. Finally he moved and set the phone back on its charger. Sitting beside the charger was glass of milk; he picked it up and paused as he brought it up to his lips wondering when he had poured the glass. Then shrugged as he smelled its sweet aroma and started drinking. He had just finished when he heard a “Hello” followed by Harley’s barking as he greeted the woman who had entered the kitchen.

“Hello Harley...Oh and you must be Jensen, the one Jared mentioned?” She smiled and cordially held out her hand. “Nice to meet you, my name’s Sam.”

On reflex Jensen shook her hand.

She nodded and pointedly looked over at Harley’s empty dish. “You boys already eat?”

Startled because he should have already fed Harley, Jensen gulped and bobbed his head no.

“Good, then I’ll cook.”

He was about to decline the offer, but she held up her hand. “No, I insist.” She continued talking as she moved around the kitchen making it obvious it was her domain. “Besides it’s my job, and you’re in my kitchen, my rules.” Turning around, she leaned against the counter and said, “In this kitchen, even Jared concedes to my rules. So how hungry are you?”

With all the talk about food, Jensen’s stomach answered and growled loudly.

Sam laughed, “I’ll take that as very. Alright, while you’re waiting why don’t you go ahead and have a couple of cookies- no more. I don’t want you to spoil your appetite. Oh and grab a couple of biscuits for Harley, his are in the jar beside the cookies. I’ll get started and whip you both up some of my famous scrambled eggs and sausage.” Harley responded and barked enthusiastically. Triumphantly she stated. “See he loves eggs and more importantly my cooking.” Shrugging she admitted, “At least I like to think so. Guess I’ll have to leave that judgment to you.” She flicked her wrist waving him away. “Now get going, and put your cookies on a plate then take ‘em along with those crumbs outside with you. You should be warm enough if you take the cushion sitting in the sun.”

Jensen hesitated a moment then did as he was ordered, with Harley right at his side.

Outside it was cool, more than half of the patio covered in shade, where the cushions scattered around the area were covered in dew. Further out in the sun he spotted the padded cushion Sam mentioned, it was on the other side of the pool. He quickly closed the short distance and stepped into the suns warmth plopping down on the pad, he lifted his face up into the sun. A moment later he started laughing as Harley licked his face.

He handed Harley a biscuit as he took a bite out of his own cookie then wolfed it down. He'd just took a second bite when he felt a shadow descend over his body. He opened his eyes to see Sam standing there holding out a glass of milk. His mouth watered at the sight. “Thought you might want a drink with those cookies?”

Jensen reached for the glass his mouth too full to reply his thanks other than a nod.

The milk touched his lips and he swallowed gratefully. He was about to finish when Sam pulled the glass from his mouth even as he held the glass. “Slow down sweetie. Save a little to drink with the rest of your cookie. Cookies and milk it’s a one, two that go good together, don’t ya think?” Reluctant to let go, Jensen glanced at the plate and with his free hand obediently picked up the rest of his cookie and started to eat it. Only when he started chewing his last bite did Sam let go of the glass, allowing him to finishing drinking his milk.

He barely noticed how her fingers carded through his hair encouragingly.

Tipping the glass, Jensen’s tongue stretched to lick the inside of the glass as he waited for the last drops to roll down then he licked the rim clean.

Above him he heard a chuckle and flushed with embarrassment as she took the glass stating. “I think you got it all.”

Suddenly from behind her someone interrupted. “Excuse me Sam, you have a minute?”

Jensen tensed under the stranger’s gaze even though he kept his distance.

She called out, “Steve, I’ll be right with you.” Then she turned back to Jensen, her hand gently cupped under his chin guiding him to look at her. Her tone and demeanor changed as if she was consoling a frightened child. “Don’t worry sweetie, that’s just Steve, Jared’s assistant. He told you about him right?”

Jensen’s chin dropped a fraction in answer. She responded by scratching her fingers under his jaw. “Alright and do you remember Jared telling you about the party?” She didn’t wait for his reply. “We have a lot of work to do to get the house in shape for the party. There’ll be a lot of us coming and going. Because of that Jared asked you to stay with Harley, keep him occupied, right? Do you remember?”

He was going to answer yes, but his tongue suddenly felt thick and heavy, his throat dry. He wanted to call out in panic but could only offer a whimper.

Sam squatted down; her thumb ran lightly up and down his throat. “Shh, don’t worry, it’s natural, your body’s adjusting quicker than I thought. Let’s change plans, why don’t you take a nap, to let things progress. Harley will stay with you. When you get up, you can eat then.” She knelt down, her hands maneuvering his body coaxing him to lie down. Her fingers swept over his eyes to close them then lingered there, her voice soft in awe, “Oh yeah, you’re progressing fast, it’s incredible.”

Jensen didn’t need the gesture as his lids closed like they were magnetically linked. He wanted to scream as his nightmare took shape yet it was still too disjointed to make out what was happening. His head started to throb with all the questions he had then started to lose as quickly as he thought of them. His entire body felt different – foreign in a way he couldn’t articulate.

As if sensing his distress Harley curled up beside him, nuzzling his face. It was only through Harley’s constant presence that his mind eased.

Sam for her part kept petting him. He wanted to hate her for it, but he could only hate himself as he calmed under her hand. Though he couldn’t open his eyes, he heard the movement as the guy Sam had called Steve, came over, hovering before he quietly asked, “She alright?”

Internally Jensen cringed, and had a sense of déjà vu where they talked about him as if he was a girl.

“She’s doing great, her changes are coming fast. Harley will keep watch, but remind your men to keep their distance.”

“I know my business. Besides I only have a couple of men today though I do expect Alona later this morning. She’ll be working inside. Do you want her to clean out the guest room today?”

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea. We’ll move Jensen upstairs later today, for now the fresh air will do her good. I’m sure Jared will want to start the bonding process right away. Oh have someone pull out the feeders. They’re in the shed, I want ‘em cleaned out before they’re put to use. With this one, I’m betting she’ll be using ‘em any day now.”

Sam’s voice lowered for his ears only. “Sleep pretty one, your body needs it. I’ll come to check on you soon.”

*~*~*

At different times Jensen was jarred awake. He tried to blink open his eyes, but nothing happened. Stiffly he lifted his hand to rub at them only to feel a heavy thick crust sealed over each lid. He had tried to pick at it, but someone gently swatted his hand away then they fitted each hand with a heavy padded glove that restricted his movements even more than the weakness in his limbs already did.

Each time he woke Jensen was confused, his body off center, pained by a throbbing ache at his temple. A few times he knew it Sam at his side – examining him. With ease she rolled him to his side and lifted a leg to pull his ass cheeks apart. This time he realized he was naked and felt Harley’s nose, his tongue running over his ass, to dig in-between his cheeks lapping at his insides.

His body jerked in pleasure even as he yelled out.

Someone excitedly yelled out, “She in heat?”

Jensen clearly heard the happy hitch in her voice when Sam yelled back, “Never you mind” and caressed his inner thigh as Harley continued to rim his ass. “Don’t you worry about them, pretty.” She laughed then spoke to Harley, but Jensen only heard bits as his focus was on Harley’s tongue as it dug its way into his body, pushing against his walls as if he couldn’t get enough. “Well Harley what --- --- think? Your daddy picked --- a pretty bitch --- you --- --- --- --- adaptable bitch I’ve --- --- pleasu --- raise, dontcha ---?”

Nearly hyperventilating Jensen came, his body quivering at the end of Harley’s tongue.

Coming down to earth Jensen could hear Sam more clearly as she talking to Harley. “What a good boy, see that’s a good start you taking care of your girl. Your daddy will be so proud. But now you’re going to have to be patient and wait until she’s in full heat.” Barely aware Jensen felt Sam try to push Harley away as she called out. “Alona, bring me a bowl of water and that tray I left on the counter by the kitchen door.”

Jensen didn’t have long to wait as the person Alona came over and felt her finger the evidence that he came as she gushed out loud. “Oh my god, did she just come is that a sign she’s going into heat? I thought bitches didn’t come from their piss hole.”

“You definitely need to spend more time studying. She’s in transition and doing a great job. Whether or not a human-bitch is neutered and docked depends on the owners. Besides can’t neuter the girl until after she goes into full heat. Right now she has too many DNA and hormonal changes going on in and outside of her body.” He felt Sam spread his legs wider, a clothed finger going over his hole. “See here, how her walls are opening? Her lubrication, right now it’s thin and watery, but when she’s in full heat it’ll be heavier, a thicker slick consistency and she’ll be dripping wagging her ass for Harley to knot her.” As she talked Sam continued to wipe his ass. “After I clean her up I’m going need to plug her up. If you want to watch, go get Chris to take Harley. Harley won’t appreciate the lesson when he’d rather just mount her now. But Jared wants to imprint with her before Harley mounts her. Now git…”

The next moment Jensen heard the girl yelling for Chris while he felt a cloth run between his cheeks. His body rippled under the assault of want, his cock still hard. Shamed he tried to twist away, but he was too weak against Sam’s strength as she held him open and wiped him clean.

He heard Alona skid to a halt, “Oh no, is she crying?”

“Might be, all these changes are happening faster now so it’s got to be hard on her.”

He shuddered when he heard a gruff male voice. “Looks like you have things under control.”

“I do, but I haven’t plugged her. And this one could benefit from watching. If you don’t mind, could you take Harley?”

Chris snickered, “What for a run?”

“No, not that long. Besides I don’t think he’d leave his lady for too long. I don’t know; take him down to go get the mail.”

“It’s Sunday.”

“Smartass! Go, I only need a good ten minutes maybe fifteen minutes at most. All this talk got her in a tissy. Since she’s already upset I’m going to take the time to empty her bladder before I plug her.”

Humiliated, Jensen tried to zone out what he was hearing. He didn’t need to be told, that he was the she they kept referring to; he got that now. It didn’t seem to matter how many times he fell asleep, he still woke up in this nightmare. Trapped in a world where everything had turned inside out and upside down – where he was some kind of fucking pet. Although physically weak, at their mercy, and with constant aches throughout his body, his mind was clear. Still nothing made sense even after he heard and understood every word Sam had said. Logically connecting the dots seemed impossible.

To make everything worse his body was betraying him. He tried to concentrate to tell his body to fight their touches, that he could take himself to the bathroom, but even his smallest movements were feeble and awkward. There didn’t seem to be any part of his body that wasn’t explosively sensitive. Overwhelmed with sensations and unable to stop their advances Jensen could do no more than whimper in distress.

Startled when he heard a loud snap of something above him; his head shifted toward the sound, but his eyes were still crested shut. His cry turned into a moan as a finger and thumb entered and pushed against his hole. “Now watch, but don’t block the camera. We’ll work the walls first. See how her body responds even weighted down from the transition drugs.”

Sam’s fingers easily worked his hole, adding a second and third finger.

“Do you know what her features will be? Skin or fur?”

Flushed Jensen was aware his body was clamping down on her fingers on every inward thrust.

“There’s no telling. She wasn’t farm raised. It was a stroke of luck Jared found her. Parents killed when she was young and grew up in an orphanage. See how she’s dripping?”

“Wow, that’s a lot of lubricate?”

“Not really, she’ll create more; need to, to take Harley’s knot. Okay, give me the dildo, I’m gonna measure her.”

Jensen couldn’t see the dildo, but he bit his lip in frustration when she pulled her fingers out, leaving his hole gaping needing to be filled again. Someone patted his flank, whispering “it’s okay; we’re not going to stop.” To make her point she rubbed the head of the dildo over his hole. Slick lube eased the way as the bulb head entered.

Though it was a shallow move Jensen tilted his hips up to push against the dildo head, swallowing it down. He couldn’t think beyond his own want and need. “Good girl. Let’s see how much you can take.”

He felt a push as it was rammed further into his ass then a twist until he jumped as it hit his prostate. Although it wasn’t the depth of the dildo that surprised Jensen as much as it suddenly increased in size, filling him. He started to pant at the pressure filling him. It was painful, tearing him, but he needed more and spread his legs to compensate for his spiraling need.

“Keep pumping, she can take more…”

“Damn, you’re thrusting her hard.”

“Nowhere near the: depth speed, or expansion of what Harley will do when he fucks her.”

Suddenly Sam wrapped her hand around Jensen’s cock and that was all he needed.

“Ah, you better watch out, she’s about to come.”

And he did, shooting come all over Sam’s hand and his own stomach. “That’s it girl, squeeze. Use those muscles, hang on to that knot.”

The tremors in his body slowly slowed to a simmer.

“Not too bad, for a first knot. I’m sure your daddy will coax more out of you. Alright now let’s drain that bladder and clean you up.”

“Drain her?”

“Yes, well I’m sure I’ll have to change her again later, but she hasn’t urinated since this morning since she woke up and with as much formula as she’s had…”

“Eww…” Jensen matched her disgust, and swallowed sickened by the thought of what they were about to force him to do. But the fleeting thought on how long it’d been since he’s gone to the bathroom squashed any other thoughts as he felt the sudden need to go. He clamped down on the pressure, determined to hold it.

The girl spoke again this time apologetic, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

“Yes, well that’s what happens when you get a new puppy to train. A puppy has needs that you have to take care of in every way. And cleaning up their messes is one of them. You’re the one who keeps telling Jared that you want to apprentice. Well you have to get through the basics first, understand?”

She paused for a moment, and Jensen felt Sam’s hand massage his stomach, manipulating his body.

“I think maybe a week of cleaning up after Harley might do you some good. Now you can hold the bucket.”

Abruptly he was turned, a hand moved to hold his dick while another pressed against his bladder. The pressure did what she wanted – with no recourse he gasped and let go. Relief and fear mingled through his mind and body.

Placidly he listened as Sam told the girl to go empty the bucket while she wiped him down moving his body into a position she wanted, cooing to her on how good she was. He felt something rubbed over his hole. A moment later he identified it as a butt plug when Sam pushed it in, encouraging her to hold it in place. Then his legs were lifted high enough that something was pushed under his ass. It wasn’t until Sam fastened it around his waist he realized that it was diaper.

He shook his head in denial, tears slipping pass the layer of crust keeping his lids shut. “Shush pretty, it’s all right. This is just to keep you clean and Harley out.” She patted his crotch. “Without it you’ll be dripping all day. The scent alone is gonna call on any stud. There’s nothing I can do for that, and we don’t want Harley to take you prematurely. Bet you’re hungry? Ready for a bottle?”

Images of the night before came back in full force as a rubber nipple was rubbed over his lips. His level of shame increased when she easily popped the bottle in his mouth and his lips surrounded the teat while he feverishly started sucking. “Good girl, you finish this bottle then you can sleep.”

As quickly as he was sucking, Jensen didn’t think he’d have any difficulty finishing. However Sam had to prod him half way through to keep suckling when he began to drift into an abyss of nothingness. Painful to his ears, he heard the ring of a cell phone. She juggled his body as she reached for it and answered, “Hello.”

“She’s still outside? Are you using a sunscreen to protect her skin?”

Laughing she stated, “Haven’t applied it yet, but I will once I’m off the phone. Hope you had a good view when I plugged her?”

His ears sensitive, Jensen clearly heard Jared’s voice. “I did from both cameras, thank you.”

“It was my pleasure. Have any idea when you’ll be home?”

“Should touchdown at four and if Chris picks me up I should be there at five.”

Jensen wanted to react in anger, but the pain of Jared’s treachery only made him despondent.

“Good, you need to bond with her. I’ll have everything ready for you. Jared I’ve got to say you’ve got a natural eye for picking out strong stock. I can’t believe how strong she is. She’s going to make an excellent pedigree, a real beauty. I can’t even image the brood she’ll breed.”

“One step at a time, but yeah Jensen is a beauty. I’ll see you tonight, earlier if I can get away.”

Jensen barely heard her snap the cell closed and pull the empty bottle from his slack mouth. Emotionally overwrought Jensen didn’t want to hear anymore and let himself sink into sleep. However even in sleep there was no safe haven as thoughts of Jared’s betrayal chased after him with Harley at his side.

*~*~*

The rest of the day, every couple of hours Jensen was wrestled awake. He had expected another bottle feeding but instead to his relief Sam fed him eggs and cookies. Both were devoured eagerly but afterward he suspected that whatever was in the bottle was in the food too.

Shortly after each feeding, Harley was taken from his side and he was subjected to new humiliation. He had to endure Sam stripping off the diaper and removing the plug then she proceeded to manipulate his body to eliminate waste. Once she declared him done, she’d thoroughly wiped him clean, replaced the plug and put him in a clean diaper.

Each encounter was degrading, but she brushed it away and showered him with love; her words and touch were gentle. It only confused him further.

The next time he was jarred awake as he was lifted into someone’s arms and cradled like a baby. They easily manhandled him upstairs. The click of Harley’s nails resounded off of the wood floor as he followed closely. It wasn’t until they reached the top of the stairs that Jensen was awake enough to realize it was Jared carrying him.

Jensen must have said or done something to indicate he was awake as the man leaned forward and kissed his temple. He could feel the smile stretch against his forehead. “I’m glad you’re awake li’one. Hold on a minute, I’ll put you down soon. Sam, can you get the doors?”

Jensen heard Sam come from behind Jared then open the doors. “Thanks.”

Pleased she easily responded. “Just doing my job.”

Jared walked in then paused turning back “Everything looks good Sam. That’s a cute nest you created, you did a great job, but I think I’ve got it from here. I’ll call you if I need anything else.”

“Sounds good, remember she’ll imprint in the first twelve hours, so don’t remove the seal until you’re ready. Solvent is by the bottles. Buzz me when you’re ready and I’ll start cooking up the next batch of formula.”

“All right, and send Chris up in about ten minutes.” Sam didn’t verbally respond, but Jensen heard the door close behind her, leaving him alone with Jared and Harley.

Jared moved then slowly lowered him to the floor and propped him up against a wall – leaving him there.

The wall was hard at Jensen’s back, but he noticed there was a soft squashy surface beneath him. Not a thick mattress or cushion, but definitely a thick layer of something warm and cozy between him and the floor; and the room is warm enough he doesn’t miss the feel of the sun shining down on him. It was then he realized he was naked, stripped of the diaper and plug-less. He listened as Jared moved around, drawers and cabinets opening and closing. Listened to Jared quietly talk to Harley, telling him how proud he was, that he had seen everything – how he stayed at Jensen’s side. That he was such a good boy. He could hear Harley’s excitement in his movements as his tail repeatedly slapped against Jared’s legs.

Though Jensen had a sense of dread waiting not knowing what was going to happen next, the inner turmoil of terror he felt was somehow dampened although his mind was suddenly clear, his memory sharp. It was startling to find he remembered everything -- what he did with Harley, Sam bottle feeding him and all the other humiliating disgusting things she did to him. And more importantly he knew Jared had betrayed him, that Jared was performing some weird experiment on him that was changing his body – changing who he was. His heart rate picked up and he began to pant.

“Hey come on relax. It’s going to be okay; I won’t let anything happen to you.”

His anger spiked, Jensen opened his mouth ready to scream. What came out was a choked cry. In his head, he stood up swinging, screaming at the man, wanted to tell Jared to fuck off that he was the one that was endangering his life. Though like his eyes lids his voice was useless. Instead Jensen sat there immobile exactly where Jared had propped him up like a doll, a toy left behind waiting to be played with.

Suddenly Harley was there licking his face as if he was telling him, repeating Jared’s earlier sentiments that it’d be okay.

Jared’s hand caressed his face, his thumb brushing over his lips. “Shh, you’ll be fine. I promise.”

A knock sounded, and Jared told whoever it was to come in. It was Chris. Jensen listened as Jared quietly talked to Harley. “Sorry boy you can’t stay right now, but I brought you home a treat; another bitch that’s raring to go.” He heard Harley bark in response. “It’s okay, she’s just for practice, Jensen will be all yours soon enough. Now go on with Chris and he’ll take you to meet Chad. And Chris film everything, we’ll use it as training material for Jensen. So she can see how an eager bitch takes her stud.”

Jensen heard Harley leave with Chris and the door shutting behind them. He felt Jared sit down beside him, and then heard him shuffled things around; the next thing Jensen knew Jared picked him up shifting his body until he laid over Jared’s lap. Jensen startled when he felt Jared’s skin against his own naked flesh.

He didn’t have time to think beyond that when he heard the sounds of a TV. Then clicks as Jared changed stations. Jared adjusted his body, forcing him to lay back nestled against Jared’s chest. “I want you to listen, okay? Remember this?”

Jensen cowered, turning his face into Jared’s body against the explosive sounds before Jared turned the volume down.

“There is that better?”

Internally Jensen snorted at the question since he couldn’t actually answer even if the lower volume helped. “I had people filming two days after I found you.” He felt Jared shrug as he continued, “I could have had someone start immediately, but I needed the right people. You’re a rare find, and I needed people who’d be loyal to me. Not even Martin knows the truth.”

Jensen couldn’t figure out what Jared was going on about. He didn’t know who Martin was or what the man should or shouldn’t know, but the sounds playing out on the screen drew his attention. There was something familiar about it then he heard a voice he recognized, he froze it was his friend Mike Rosenbaum.

Mike was teasing Jensen, making jokes about Tom’s gift, a shirt Tom had designed and made for Christmas. As he remembered the day, Jensen’s breath hitched when he made the connection – that Jared had been watching him from as far back as December, long before his interview.

Jared clicked and another scene started to play, and Jensen realized it was of him and Tom having sex. “Oh and here, I loved how you showed your appreciation. You were so enthusiastic, so needy.”

Jensen’s stomach rolled as he listened to Tom grunting as he begged Tom to fuck him harder. He felt violated; anger consumed him that Jared had videotaped something so private. But what was worse, was the sudden need building inside him - a need to be filled.

He was hard, his hole empty.

Involuntary his ass moved pushing back against Jared. “You didn’t know what you were back then, still instinct had you on your knees, begging. See your body knows even if you don’t.” Jared jostled his body slightly, “Open.” Jensen felt Jared’s hand at his thighs. Reluctant but strangely compelled, he obeyed letting his knees fall open and cursed himself as thoughts and images filled his mind – hopes that Jared would fuck his ass, insert his fingers, or let him ride the plug anything that’d relieve the increasing itch he was experiencing.

Ignoring his hole, Jared’s fingers ran the length of his cock then cupped and held Jensen’s sacs as if he was testing their weight. There was no pressure to stimulation him, in frustration Jensen squirmed and released a needy whine.

“Things are progressing better than I expected. I don’t think you lost more than two inches. I’ll check with Sam, but wow I’ve never seen a bitch so hung.” Jared laughed, as he wrapped his hand around Jensen’s cock stroking it. “I’m impressed. I know the popular route is to dock a bitch once she’s transitioned, but personally I think it’s barbaric. You’re a hybrid, a human-bitch and human-bitches have cocks. Besides I think it’s kind of cute that you can throw a hard-on for your stud. I’m sure Harley’s going to love seeing it – I know I am.” Teasingly Jared swept his thumb over the head; Jensen bucked from the stimulus. Although it felt good, it did nothing to alleviate the growing ache he had to be filled.

Jared’s fingers circled and petted over his hole, rubbing at the wetness there. “I can see why Sam’s had to diaper you so frequently - you’re soaked. It feels like a good consistency too. ”

Jensen turned his face away at the humiliation of his body’s reaction. He felt Jared’s wet fingers under his chin pulling him back to face Jared. Though he couldn’t see he knew Jared was staring down into his face. “You still don’t understand.” Jared’s fingers stroked steadily over his face. “It’s okay, but I need you to know. You’re not just any hybrid trans-bitch.”

Jared paused; his confusion must have shown on his face. “Alright I’ll explain it; you’re smart enough to understand. A hybrid trans-bitch is someone who is first generation and was born completely human. Usually someone is chosen because of certain physical markers. They’re gathered by hunters in order to breed and sell within the Association. The requirements are someone with no family, no one that’s going to search for them. They’re given formula and gradually transitioned into a human-bitch. You on the other hand are not actually human.” His fingers stroked over Jensen’s throat then paused as he stated seriously. “No, you’re farm stock.” Jared hesitated like that was supposed to mean something to him, it didn’t.

“Jensen you’re second generation. You were born from a litter meant to be raised on a farm. I don’t know which litter since you’re not branded – which means you were just a pup still feeding from your momma’s tit when they stole you. Best we can figure out is that the people you remember as your parents were the ones that stole you. Doc thinks you survived and adjusted because they were giving you formula up until they died. Our guess is they were planning to breed you once you went into heat then to sell your litter on the black-market. Problem is you never went into heat because you stopped getting the formula when they died. You were too young, and thankfully were never given a full internal exam. You were under developed with no outward changes, so no one suspected you weren’t human. Without the formula, your transitional heat went into dormancy.”

“Now your body’s catching up. Besides the surveillance, I immediately started you back up on the formula though in low doses. Remember Misha? When he accidentally ran into you and knocked you over? He got a sample of your DNA, and blood to confirm what I'd suspected. He thought I was nuts, but my gut told me your beauty wasn’t natural for a human male; that you had to be a human-bitch. Turns out I was right. After we confirmed it, it was his job to get close enough and use whatever means necessary to get you on a vitamin regimen- the one you’ve been taking for the last six months. You made it easy for him, and responded well to him which is great since he’s actually your vet, been monitoring your every step. He’ll be here in the morning after you’ve imprinted to do a full exam.”

Jensen started trembling as he listened to the bizarre tale and endless betrayals. “Shush, it’s going to be okay now. Don’t you remember how sick you were before you met Misha? You were sick because your body started to shut down. It was only because I found you and with Misha’s regimen that you bounced back. Remember how ecstatic you were, how great you felt after you started taking them. Without those vitamins and restarting the formula you would have died.”

It was too much and his trembling shifted to full on shaking in denial of what Jared was saying –suggesting that he wasn’t human, had never been human. Jared responded by clutching him closer, his hand in motion, repeatedly petting his body in even strokes and his voice held a tone of soothing tranquility whenever he spoke. “I know it’s a lot to take in, but this is good news. Some friends suggested I shouldn’t tell you, but you, you’re a hell-of-a-lot smarter than most human-bitches, even more than most latently transformed human-bitches. I knew you’d need to know, that all of this wasn’t random. I’m actually trying to save your life by letting you be what you were born to be.”

Jensen cringed with every word Jared said. “Baby, shh, don’t worry you’ll be fine I promise. Being a trans human-bitch like Chad, it’s a good life. For you a true litter pup, your life expectancy is longer, even longer than Harley’s or Chad’s and they both have a long life expectancy. With the right owner, you’ll live a long and happy life - be cherished and loved. However that’s why it’s so important you imprint on your owner – to me. So I can always take care of you.”

Jensen whimpered.

“Shhhh, listen to your body – even before your body knew the truth. Remember how you were with Tom, needy, but it never felt right, did it? You body expected a knot, one that never formed. Making Tom a poor substitute for a stud. With Harley you fought every basic instinct, but it was there I could see it. Even at the interview you were ready to fall to the floor on all fours and let Harley mount you. Not even sure if you’re aware that you tented, throwing a hard-on the moment Harley nosed your crotch. Then at the house after I left, I watched every second: I saw the excitement in your eyes as his knot widened, the way you looked whenever you saw a tip of red unsheathed, the way you submissively responded to Harley’s wants. That first day you even stated you were his bitch. It’s in your nature.

If the Association wasn’t pushing for a cotillion next week, I would have done things slower, let your instinct build naturally. However it’s out of my hands. Physically you weren’t fully ready. It's why things had to dramatically change, your doses increased to push your biology toward its natural conclusion. You’re not in a full blown heat – not yet. But you’re body is eagerly accepting all the changes to make you ready. You’re producing a natural lubricant that your hole is leaking, as it gaps open waiting to be filled, your cock and sacs are smaller,” Jared laughed, “smaller for you. You’re still larger than a lot of humans. Your tongue is larger, fuller; your nipples have expanded and I can see new nubs forming under the skin so you can feed your litter once you’re breed.”

Jensen panted in fear. He couldn’t deny Jared’s words. His body no longer seemed like his own, but at the same time it felt right and he hated himself for it. He felt a finger gently stroke over the crust that kept his eyes sealed shut. “And this. Its time baby, to make you mine forever.”

Jensen’s heart accelerated as Jared’s finger was replaced by a wet cloth as he gently wiped and pulled at the crust. His lids had been sealed so tight Jensen didn’t think the crust would come off, but whatever Jared was wiping them with seemed to do the trick as he felt the crust give and slide away.

Jared’s fingers rained over Jensen’s face, “You can open them now.”

Though he was terrified, something pulled at him to obey. Slowly he opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. Opened just a sliver, the light was blinding. He winced and squeezed his eyes shut. Jared cooed, and prodded him to try again. “Shhh, I know it’s bright but you have to let them adjust. I promise it’ll be quick – you can do it girl come on.”

Jensen barely reacted to the switch of pronouns, after consistently hearing Sam and the others use various female pronouns hearing Jared just now seemed to cement something within him as his eyes fluttered open. “That’s my girl. Hi there, aren’t you a pretty one. Hi…”

Jensen blinked his eyes riveted to Jared’s face. He looked up in wonder, as if he was seeing Jared for the first time. Jared’s voice suddenly soothed his fears, his touch comforting. It wasn’t as if Jensen forgot what had happened, or what Jared had just said, but something indefinable happened and he no longer cared. What he did care about Jared; that Jared’s happiness was vital. Everything had shifted where Jared was his center. The most prominent figure in his life – he was Jared’s girl and that filled him with happiness.

Abruptly Jared laughed, “You are a pretty girl, my girl, aren’t you?”

Jensen broke out into a smile. He wanted to tell Jared, ‘yes’, but he had no voice to utter the words. Somewhere inside his head a voice told him, ‘words were for humans not for puppies’ Jensen tried to lift his head in order to nuzzle against Jared’s face. He was still too weak, timidly his tongue poked out between his lips. It felt awkward, larger, but as he let it go from being restrained within his mouth it felt more comfortable – natural as it flopped and hung outside of his mouth.

Jared’s finger outlined his lips, without conscious thought Jensen licked at Jared’s finger. Once his tongue hit Jared’s finger, Jared opened his palm for him to lick at will. Jensen complied then sniffed his hand. Each sniff and lick was intoxicating as he was able to gather information about Jared, his Jared. He wanted more.

Jared giggled at her antics as Jensen strained to taste more of Jared, to smell him all over. “Such a frisky girl, you love your daddy?”

Once Jared said daddy, it was immediately inserted into Jensen’s mind and filled Jensen’s heart as he agreed with the name, daddy and he tried to tell Jared by licking every inch of Jared’s skin he could reach.

He laughed, “And daddy loves his pretty girl.” as Jensen enthusiastically licked up Jared’s chest. “Sam’s right you are pretty, but it’s more than that, you’re precious, my precious Jenny.” Then he repeated himself, “Huh, Precious Jenny… What do you think of that for a name, Precious Jenny? Nah, you are precious but I’m just going to call you Jenny.” Jared bent down closer as he stared down at Jensen.

Jensen heard the question, and if it made daddy happy he was all for it. He wanted to shout out ‘yes’, but settled for giving Jared a tongue bath and proceeded to do just that.

They stayed like that for well over an hour while Jared let him smell and lick his hands and face as Jensen slowly regained his strength. At some point Jared pulled away and picked up his cell to call someone - Sam. “Sam, go ahead and start up a new batch. No, I’m going to start on the first bottle now, but she did great…” Jared leaned down into his face, his grin widened further as he spoke, “She loves her daddy and her daddy loves her so much.”

Jensen easily responded by licking Jared’s face. He could hear Sam’s soft chuckle as she added. “I’ll get right on it.”

“You do that. I don’t think we’re going to have any problems. After Misha examines her I’ll start her training. Let Chris know I’d like to keep Chad around for a couple of days to pick up any slack for Harley. We’ll see you in the morning.” Jared hung up and focused his attention back to Jenny, “You thirsty girl?”

Jensen didn’t have to answer as Jared suddenly held a bottle in front of him. Jared barely presented the teat before Jensen willingly opened his mouth and Jared thrust it in where his lips and tongue wrapped around the teat and started sucking. His eyes moved to Jared, and he saw the love shining in his eyes – his daddy loved him.

*~*~*

The next few hours followed a similar routine he had with Sam only now Jensen could see and this time it was Jared his daddy that fed and cleaned him. There were awkward moments at first as Jared moved him around, but Jensen didn’t feel any shame as he had before. It was odd because he could remember everything, even remember how he felt. It was all there - but somehow it no longer mattered, and he didn’t feel connected to those feelings. Instead from the moment he opened his eyes and saw Jared, something inside of him clicked into place – that he was right where he was suppose to be.

Breathing in Jared’s scent settled him and brought him joy that he reciprocated by giving Jared kisses and licking all over his face. In turn, Jared laughed and encouraged him with every touch and word he spoke. Telling him ‘what a good girl’ he was, while Jared’s large hands were in constant motion rubbing and petting his body that alternated with caresses behind his ear, and under his chin.

Each touch and word spoken only elevated Jensen’s sense of well being and filled his heart with love as he sank into sleep.

It was hours later when a soft knock on the door woke him. Jensen lifted his head from Jared’s lap where he was curled up at daddy’s side. Jared was still sound asleep. The knock came again. Jensen glanced at the door suddenly alert, he shifted to move into a sitting position in front of his daddy.

At the third knock Jensen inhaled then bristled as he picked up their scent. It wasn’t Sam. It was someone he didn’t know. Without even realizing it he started to growl under his breath.

Jared woke, and repetitively ran caresses over his back, “It’s okay girl, calm down.” Then he called out louder, “What is it?”

“Sir, Dr. Collins is here. He’d like a word with you.”

Jared’s head swung toward the clock, and Jensen’s gaze followed to see it was 6:30 in the morning. Jared spoke loud enough for Jensen to hear but not the person behind the door. “Guess Sam isn’t up yet.” Then to the door, he called out. “Alright tell him I’ll be down in a few minutes.”

Jared looked at him, and his disappointment must have shown on his face because Jared cupped his face, and told him “Don’t worry baby I’ll only be gone for a few minutes, okay?” His fingers rubbed behind his ears in such a pleasing manner Jensen reciprocated his thanks by licking daddy’s lips. “Good girl. You stay right here and I’ll be right back.”

With one last pat on his head Jared got up and moved to the bed, picking up and putting on the shirt that had been laying there before opening the door to the hallway. Jensen had an urge to follow to be with his daddy and started to move, but Jared caught his movement, over his shoulder he sternly ordered, “Stay.”

With a pout, Jensen slowly sank back down to the floor and curled up to rest his hands under his head while he stared at the closed door waiting impatiently for Jared to return.

*~*~*

Jared walked into the kitchen to see Misha fixing himself a cup of coffee. “Morning Doc. Pour me a cup will you?”

“So how’s our girl? Did the imprint take?”

“It was amazing; you’ll have to watch it later. Her reactions went beyond my wildest dreams. She’s fully embraced the transition.”

Misha handed him his coffee, “Thanks. It was so cute. When I woke up she was sitting up in a protective stance growling when Jake knocked on my door.”

Misha laughed, “Really that’s great news.” Abruptly Misha’s smile fell as his demeanor changed. “But that’s not what I wanted to talk to about.”

Apprehensively Jared put his coffee down. “What is it?”

“Word got out.”

“I would imagine. The cotillion is next week.”

“No, not that, but that you’re passing a pedigree off as a mutt.”

“What?”

Behind him he heard Sam curse then ask, “That true? Is Jensen a pedigree?”

Jared didn’t know what to say. He had trusted Sam as Jensen’s handler, but he hadn’t shared Jensen’s origin with her. When he didn’t answer, she swore again and sat down.

Almost defensively he stuttered out, “Technically she’s not a pedigree since she was never branded.”

“But she’s from a litter, farm bred?”

Misha answered for him. “Apparently she was stolen then got lost in the system. We’re lucky she didn’t die.”

“But farm bred? Shit, even before branding there’ll be a record…” Sam gasped, as she realized the full extent of what Jared had done. “You just had her imprint on you knowing she’s someone else’s property.”

“Jenny’s mine, her litters are mine - _don’t think otherwise_.”

“Jared you’re going to need to brand her, now before the cotillion. Also I think you’ll need more supporters. Who’s scheduled to come?”

“I don’t know, I left the details to Martin. I imagine all of the west coast elders will be there… otherwise I have no idea.”

Sam asked, “Did you at least investigate her lineage?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“God damn it Jared, it matters and you know it does. This doesn’t just affect you. None of the council Elders are going to believe that I didn’t know. My reputation as a handler is on the line.”

Jared met her eyes and coldly replied, “You’ll be financially compensated.”

Angry Sam stood, “I don’t give a shit about money, and you know that.”

At her expression, Jared softly added, “Sam, I didn’t mean… It’s up to you, you can walk away, or you can stay and take care of Jensen’s pups when the time comes – I won’t stop you.”

She held his gaze and demanded, “Who?”

Jared inhaled then quietly stated, “Gerard Holt.”

Sam’s anger deflated as Misha whistled. Both had heard of Holt. His name was well known within the Association for owning the most blue ribbons for best in show pedigrees. The cost for one of his pups was the highest in the state.

Worriedly Misha stated. “You definitely have to brand her, and do it today. If Holt gets wind of this, and you know he will. He’ll immediately get his lawyers involved and it’ll be easy to prove she’s a pup from his lineage. Call Jeff he has more experience at branding then I do.”

“He’s right, and you - we’ll have to step up the training. If nothing else Holt will probably insist his stud breeds her. Where is she now?”

“Upstairs.”

Sam snapped. “Did you feed and change her?”

“No, I didn’t expect to take this long.”

“Well, you better get going and go take care for her – she’s your puppy now. And don’t you dare get upset if she had an accident. It was your job to take her. I’ll call Chris and ask if Jeff can come in with him this morning then start setting up the feeders.” Sam didn’t wait and shooed them away effectively dismissing them as she picked up the phone. Jared watched dumbfounded as Sam pulled the phone away from her ear before she brought it back and told Chris to shut up and listen to her that she knew exactly what time it was.

Grabbing his bag, Misha patted Jared’s shoulder drawing his attention away from Sam. “She’s good, you were lucky in finding Sam.”

“Actually she found me. And you’re right I am lucky. Come on let me introduce you to Jenny.”

“Ah, we met remember?”

“That was Jensen this is Jenny.” Upstairs Jared opened the door and walked in to see Jenny had lifted her head, happiness lighting up her face. Although it quickly fell as she cowered in fear. Jared didn’t have to wonder why as the smell of urine and waste hit his nose.

Jared kicked himself, Sam was right it was his fault not Jenny’s. Jenny had simply followed his orders and stayed right where he told her to. Moving swiftly Jared was at her side, forcing her to look at him. Letting her know he wasn’t angry; apologizing that it was his fault that he knew better than to leave her without letting her go potty first.

Slowly he felt the tension leaving her body once she had been assured that he wasn’t upset, only to happily bask in his attention. Jared peppered kisses on her face then got up to grab a towel and a wet cloth in order to clean Jenny up.

Behind him Misha came in and squatted down to marvel at Jenny’s beauty. “Here use this I need a sample of her stool.” He handed Jared a plastic bag.

Jared grimaced at the job of collecting Jenny’s stool, but did what was expected then handed the bag back to Misha who took it and complimented, “You were right she’s a beauty.

Jared turned when he heard a growl and saw it was directed at Misha. Whether it was one of recognition or that Jenny’d just realized someone else was in the room, Jared couldn’t say.

Absently Jared petted her head, “Shh, now none of that. You be a good girl,” before turning his focus on cleaning up the mess. Swiftly he moved Jenny off the blanket then rolled it all up in a ball for Alona to clean up later. He ran the wet cloth up and down then between Jenny’s legs before using the towel to dry her, throwing both on the pile when he was done.

“No collar?”

Sitting on the floor next to Jenny who sat on her haunches, Jared rolled his eyes. “Asshole, she just imprinted and hasn’t left the room.”

“It was just a question.”

“Right, sorry. I’m just nervous about Holt.”

“Yeah, well I am too, but let’s not jump ahead of ourselves, alright?”

Jared nodded, “Yeah alright.”

“Good. Now let’s make sure your pretty lady is healthy and on track.” Slowly Misha knelt down and offered his hand with the palm up, allowing Jenny to smell him. She just stared at him. Even from where he sat, Jared easily read Jenny’s body language the distrust outlined in her stance - she remembered Misha.

“Jenny, he also saved your life and brought you to me.” Although Jared’s voice was filled with sincerity he reinforced his words with tactical petting.

She was hesitant, but Jenny turned and looked at him. Jared could feel conflict as her muscles contracted and twitched under his fingers. She didn’t trust Misha, but at the same time she didn’t want to argue with her daddy.

Jared stilled his movements and waited. A moment later Jenny sighed and gave in; turning back to face Misha, she reached out and sniffed his hand and gave it a tentative lick.

Patiently Misha waited, allowing Jenny the time to accept him. Slowly his fingers stretched out to scratch under her chin then after a bit he started to pet her, in soothing strokes down her chest. Jenny leaned in enjoying his gentle touch.

“Okay girl, now I’m going to need to do a full exam, all right? Going to have to take a closer look and make sure your body is progressing as well as it appears to be.”

Jenny looked up at Misha, a question in her eyes.

Misha smiled, and held Jenny’s gaze as he spoke. “Yes, well it’s pretty obvious you’ve retained your memories and intelligence, and we’ll test the extent of both at a later date. Though I imagine it’s a significant amount now that I know you’re from one of Holt’s litters. He does have a reputation for owning the smartest hybrid-bitches in the country. However right now, I’m just going to give you your first physical.” His hands started to move methodically as he conversed. “First I’m going to feel your lines, see how your body is adjusting to the changes: your skin, coat, and bones.”

Jared watched as Misha talked to Jenny rather than at her. He could see the last of Jenny’s tension leave her body as Misha worked his magic and his hands roamed over her body, where he maneuvered her until she was up on her knees.

“Oh would you look at that, she’s got a nice patch of growth here, and here; a soft dusting of fur. Not enough at this point to be distinctive or contrasting with her skin color. However it does blend nicely with her natural tone and accentuates her freckles not to mention it’s incredibly soft. She looks good. Stance is good, frame solid.” Misha lifted one arm, then the other while his fingers prodded each limb caressing over the joint sockets.

Jenny winced when he stretched out the limb rotating the motion that was once her arm, but was now her front leg. “Bone structure is forming nicely.” He paused at her wrists. “Let’s undo these.” Then he started to unlace the weighty padded glove that Sam had put on her hands to keep her from wiping at her eyes. The glove was specially designed for new bitches and had the advantage of acting more like a leather hoof; to protect Jenny’s new paws, to help as new skin knitted together.

Casting the gloves to the side, Misha lifted one of Jenny’s hands and tried to pry her fingers apart. They barely moved. “Webbings formed, but the skin’s still a little weak.” Then he turned her hand over to inspect the palm. It was puffed out, a dark patch of pink forming. His finger pushed against it. The skin indented but like a sponge it sprang back. Pleased with the result Misha started to put the gloves back on. “Paws are a bit slow in forming. Let’s keep the gloves on for a bit. I’ll prescribe an ointment to help the new skin. Otherwise it looks good. Let’s see her hind legs.”

His hand ran the length under Jenny’s torso to her hip and down her flank to her knees. Lifting her leg, Misha’s hand cupped each of Jenny’s kneecaps, to feel the visible thicker outer layer of skin forming there, and made note of each new patch of fur. “Her legs show no other signs of changes although each femur appears healthy firm and muscular.” Misha lifted first foot one then the other noting. “Also there’s no sign of growth or formation of paws. Did Sam jot down Jenny’s previous measurements since she upped her dosage?”

“Of course everything’s been diligently documented.”

Misha only nodded, as his hands traveled back up to cup Jenny’s chin. “Your daddy’s always so defensive. All right, let’s move on to vitals.” Grabbing a pen from his shirt pocket, he clicked it to shine a light over her eyes. Jenny closed her eyes at the intrusion. Softly he coaxed her to open her eyes again, “Shh, it’s only a light. I know it’s uncomfortable, but I need to take a closer look.” He turned the light back on shining it over Jen’s eyes. Jen tried to jerk her head, but Misha was ready and held her in place as he examined her eyes and pulled a lid down. Under his breath to Jared, “You did a good job removing the seal.”

Jared exhaled, he had been worried. Breaking a new pup’s sealed eyes correctly was always a risk. Once Misha finished, he put the penlight back in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and took out a pair of latex gloves and put on his stethoscope. After snapping on the gloves, he encouraged Jen to open her mouth wide as he explored her teeth. A finger ran over her gums. “First set of incisors are breaking through, that’s a good sign.” Afterward he checked her ears. Shifting he checked her lymph nodes then petted down her throat back down to her chest. Misha lifted the stethoscope and placed it over Jenny’s heart as he listened. “Good steady rhythm. Okay, girl I need you to take a deep breath in and hold it, again.” He moved the stephoscope over a few places then repeated it across her back as he listened; then at various times his fingers tapped over her front and back. “Lungs sound good.”

Dropping his stephoscope, his fingers moved to her tits pinching the small nubs. Jenny jerked in surprise at the pressure then whimpered in need when Misha let go. Under the erect tits her new nubs were forming just under the skin. Misha dug his nail in to poke and squeeze the surrounding skin. Jen started to fidget, pant, and whine at his touch. “Three sets, impressive. They’re coming in nicely, a good line of nubs. Okay, girl I need you to lean back into your daddy’s arms while I measure your genitals.” Gently Misha lifted and pushed Jen back into Jared’s embrace. Jared immediately found one of the new patches of fur and eagerly started to stroke its softness. Meanwhile Misha pulled out a metal contraption that looked more like a teabag holder. He opened the prongs to cup a sac. There was a small digital device on the handle and he quickly scribbled a reading down then released one sac and proceeded to measure the other sac.

Setting the device down, Misha started to playfully finger her soft cock. He chuckled, “If I haven’t seen the earlier films and already knew what her previous measurements were, I never would have thought her size had decreased. Shit I think she’s nearly as large as I am. You don’t plan on docking her do you?”

“No.”

“Good. I know most of my clients favor their bitches docked, but I have to say I prefer their natural state. Now let’s see if you can still get hard. Has she held or maintained an erection?”

“Oh yeah, I even have it on tape when she came – confused the hell out of Alona.”

“Really?”

Jared could hear the excitement in his voice.

Misha didn’t wait for his answer as he started to expertly handle and caress Jenny’s flaccid cock until she reached a full erection. Jared hand rhythmically swept over Jenny’s stomach, pausing on the nubs under the skin as he continued to watch Misha handle his girl. Misha sweep his thumb over the head collecting the liquid there then pulled away as he opened his pack and swiped his fingers covered with the fluid into a small vial then capped it replacing it back in his medical bag.

“Alright, let’s open your pretty rosebud.”

“Fuck rosebud, really?”

Misha laughed, “By any other name… You’re her daddy you can call it whatever you want, vagina, pussy, rectum, or any of the other popular terms for a hybrid bitch. It’s all the same…”

“Pussy is just fine.” His fingers probed her opening then seemed to test her lubrication by scooping up a generous amount and rubbing it between his fingers. “And she’s developing nicely. After her first heat cycle we’ll do an ultrasound and check her uterus make sure her womb is fully developed. So far she’s got a nice slickness. It’s not quite thick enough but she’s producing a generous amount.” Misha finger her walls.

Jared leaned in to get a closer look as he watched Misha’s long fingers open Jenny further as he insert a second finger, forcibly pushing passed her muscular ring. Misha rotated his fingers as if he was feeling around; pushing past some inner barrier when Jenny moaned her hips tilted up engulfing Misha’s fingers. “Her hyman’s broken, you used a dildo?”

“Yeah we had to. I wanted to do it myself, but when Martin told me the cotillion was pushed up I had to let Sam have the pleasure. It’s been filmed if you need to see her reactions? Why is there a problem?” Jared asked worriedly.

“No, not at all, under the circumstances her progression is stellar. Do you know off hand if the dildo was human or stud?”

Behind Misha Sam answered, for him “Stud.” Beside her stood Jeff Morgan. “She easily took the knots inflation, five pumps to one and a quarter inches.”

Jeff smiled, and stepped forward before he squatted down trying not to frighten Jenny. “Not bad for a new pup.” Quietly Jeff added in greeting, “Jared, Misha.”

Jared had just looked up to acknowledge Jeff when Misha distracted Jenny by adding a third finger and thrust forward, pistoning his fingers in and out of her wet opening hard enough everyone heard the affects that was quickly drowned out as Jenny started to whimper in need.

Jared didn’t have to look around to know everyone had their eyes on his girl as her hips tilted up taking everything Misha gave her, and needing more.

Sam piped in, “Sounds like she’s up for the challenge.”

Jeff scooted closer; his eyes followed Misha’s fingers as he easily manipulated Jenny’s body, before Jeff asked. “Maybe, are you finished with her exam?”

“Haven’t weighed her and still need to take a blood sample and give her, her shots. Otherwise yes.”

“I’d suggest you can hold off on weighing her. Also if I’m going to brand her, it’ll be better if you let her orgasm before I start. She’ll be more relaxed. Afterward you can take a blood sample and give her, her shots along with a mild sedative.”

Misha nodded as he concurred with Jeff his former mentor and business partner. Retired, Jeff had been a licensed vet with the Association for nearly a decade before he left his practice. Citing he was tired of fighting a system of laws, with more loopholes large enough for his truck to drive through. His biggest complaint was that the Association refused to acknowledge the growing number of owner’s lack of care in raising hybrid pups. When Jeff officially retired, Misha took over his practice, deciding it was better to fight and make changes within the current system.

Jared agreed the Association needed to change, needed new blood, new elders. It was the driving force behind his decision to enter into the political arena. Like Martin he had an agenda, only with the money, and the family name to back him. Now with Jenny he’d soon have litters to build off of, increasing the Padalecki name.

Misha didn’t pause and continued thrusting his fingers into Jenny’s sloppy hole. “Sam, could you go get me a stud dildo. I don’t think she’ll last long.” Addressing Jeff Misha stated. “If you’re going to brand her after, you better go ahead and charge up.”

It took Jared a moment to realize Jeff didn’t move and was staring at him, giving him the opportunity to back out. Jared met his gaze as Jeff asked, “You sure?”

“Yes. I want her branded house Padalecki, but more importantly my house.” Then guiltily Jared glanced at Sam and wondered if she didn’t tell Jeff about Holt.

Jeff announced. “She told me. It doesn’t make a difference. I don’t care about Holt, I care about you. Branding this young pup is permanent; you’re committing to be responsible and own her for the duration of her life.”

Jared held Jeff’s intense gaze and didn’t waver when he seriously answered. “Exactly.”

They stayed like that for a long moment. Jared swallowed and allowed Jeff to read whatever was on his face because it only reflected what was in his heart. Jenny was his.

Finally the corners of Jeff’s mouth tilted up as he said. “Okay.” Moving Jeff grabbed his bag and started to set up his equipment.

Sam took Jeff’s place as she handed Misha the dildo. Misha didn’t waste any time and removed his fingers only to replace it with the cockhead. He rubbed the head over Jenny’s wet hole only once before he sank the cock in deep. He held it there for only a brief moment then rotated the dildo and rocked it side to side before he started moving it back out. Once he hit bottom Misha praised Jenny. “Good girl. Not even in a full heat, but you’re an eager bitch, aren’t you girl?”

Misha quickly set a pace that was fast building a chorus of wet sounds that were intermingled with Jenny’s cries as she pushed back arching her hips up to meet each of Misha’s downward thrusts.

Sam held the pump waiting for the order to start inflating the knot. Misha didn’t look in her direction, but he addressed Sam. “Did you inflate the knot while it was inserted or did you fuck it through her hole?”

Sam answered, “Inserted.”

Keeping up the rhythm he’d created, Misha spoke. “All right, let’s see how she takes it being fucked hard pass her rim. Go ahead and start inflating. You said five pumps?”

Sam started to squeeze the pump, “Yes.”

“Although her hormones are dictating her movements; I’m sure she’ll have an easier time, if her daddy talks her through it?”

Jared took the cue and bent down so Jenny focused on him. “Does that feel good girl? Do you feel it, the knot trying to get inside you? I know you’re daddy’s good bitch, you’ll be good for Harley won’t you?”

Misha’s hand slowed down as he had trouble shoving the knot pass her muscled ring. “Shh, relax. That’s it take that big knot for your daddy. Swallow that knot; show me how much you want it to be Harley breeding you.”

Jenny looked up, her tongue hanging out of her mouth panting, eyes blown wide in excitement as she lay back in her daddy’s arms rocking her hips up into Misha’s hand as he continued to fuck her.

Jared didn’t have to see Misha physically push the knot in he could see it had reflected in the dazed shocked expression on Jenny’s face. Her lips open bowed into an O of pain and ecstasy.

Jared’s hands carded up and down her sides, his heart bursting with love. “Baby you’re so excited. I bet you’re going to love it even more when it’s Harley’s knot that breeches that pussy. You gonna wag you tail pushing your hole back for your big stud to mount and tie his big knot inside you? And daddy’s going to be right there watching it all as Harley fills you with his seed so he can breed you full of puppies.”

It didn’t take any more as Jenny came; a small splattering of hybrid sperm decorating her stomach while her muscles clamped down tight on the knot filling her.

Misha asked, “What was it Sam?”

“Seven. Girl took seven pumps – amazing.” Sam’s finger ran through the evidence Jenny left. “I have to say, I wasn’t too sure about working long term with an undocked bitch, but to see this kind of reaction every day… it has merits, something I can definitely get used to.”

“Good,” Jared announced defiantly, “because she’ll never be docked as long as I own her. Jeff you ready?”

“Be right there. Where do you want it, right hip?”

“The Padalecki house symbol on her right hip…” Jared swallowed against the lump forming in his throat, but he looked down into Jenny’s face and swelled with pride. She’d be his forever. “And a small one on her collar bone. My house, that’ll show on the left of where her tags will hang.”

“Jared you can’t be serious?” It was Misha who asked. “She’s only your first bitch not your last.”

“You’re wrong; she’s the one that matters.” Ignoring Misha, Jared turned to Jeff and demanded, “Do it.”

Jeff carefully brought his equipment over. “I’ll start sketching the design first. I suggest you draw her blood now, and give her, her shots including the sedative, but keep it mild in case we need to give her more after.” Jeff glanced between Sam and Jared, “If you haven’t seen a branding before – the stench of burnt flesh, its rough. If you don’t think you can take it, I suggest you leave. Once I start, it’ll be better for her if there are no interruptions.”

Jared insisted. “I’m staying. If she has to endure it then so do I.”

Jared turned waiting for any of them to contradict him. No one did however Jared heard if grudgingly an inflection of respect as Jeff answered, “Fine” when he knelt down.

Sam stood, “If you boys have it all under control, I think I’ll pass. Anything I can do in the meantime?”

Jeff paused and looked over to Sam, and asked. “If you don’t mind could you check on my baby girl and let Chris know I’m just getting started.”

“Will do, and if you boys have the stomach for it later I’ll have lunch waiting for you.” Sam didn’t wait for a reply and headed out closing the door behind her.

Jeff opened his case and helped Jared maneuver Jenny’s body so her hip was facing him. He took a drawing of the Padalecki house symbol and stood it up against his case while he took a washable felt pen and started to sketch. The symbol’s dimensions covered Jenny’s hip, just over five inches in length and two inches wide.

Jared turned and watched transfixed as Misha drew a vial of blood then proceeded to give Jenny a series of shots that’d have to be repeated in four weeks. Suddenly nervously Jared glanced over at Jeff. “How badly is it going to hurt her?”

Jeff stopped what he was doing. “I’ll be branding her, burning her flesh with a permanent mark.” Jeff sighed, “The outline of the design is simple enough, but it’ll be the fill that’ll take longer. It's going to hurt, but not as badly as you'd think. I'm using a surgicalcauteringpen.” Jeff picked it up to show Jared, “which as you can see looks a bit closer to a tattoo gun. Yet it’ll handle the job quite well and allow me the flexibility I need to wield the design. Like any permanent branding it does cause three degree burns as it goes down 3 or 4 layers of skin killing the nerve endings. Although she’s a pup, she’s in transition and her outer skin is more human than bitch. That’s the main reason why I’ve opted against using the Association’s more traditional method of a heated iron. On human skin it’s more painful and the healing time longer where she’d be more prone to infection, septic shock and permanent damage to the underlying muscles.”

Jared only asked, “But legally will it reinforce and protect my claim on her from Holt?”

“Legally, right now yes. Later on we might have to do touch ups. It’ll depend on how it heals. We’ll have to see. If we do have to do any touch ups, I strongly suggest we wait until she’s old enough – after her first heat when she’s fully transitioned by then her skin will be tougher, the hide of a bitch. Do you want me to continue?”

Quietly Jared stated “Yeah” as his fingers repeatedly combed through Jenny’s hair.

Nodding Jeff returned to his work.

It didn't take Jeff long to complete his sketch. The symbol for Jared's house was simple. Three symbols that had protected Padalecki livestock for over a hundred and fifty years: A large capital P which flowed into a capital K then into a capital L that ended with a curved quarter circle finished the brand off. His own personal symbol that would be more complicated set by Jenny's collarbone, a detailed flaming sun with his initials inside.

“All set?”

Jared looked up only to realize Jeff was talking to Misha.

“Okay, I’m as prepared as I’ll ever be.”

“Good, I’m ready then. It’s important she stay still.” Jeff turned to Jared, “You’re her daddy; she imprinted on you so you’ll have to keep her calm and focused – alright?”

Jared took a deep breath and looked down into Jenny’s eyes who smiled back at him, her eyes shining in trust. Slowly he exhaled and plunged ahead, “Okay Jenny, I know you’ve been listening and I know you understand what’s going on. I have to have Jeff mark you so no one will take you away from me. It’s going to hurt, but I need you to stay still. I’ll be right here with you every step of the way, okay?”

Jenny nodded her consent and turned her head so she was licking the crook of his arm. Jared bit his lip, but nodded a go ahead to Jeff.

Out of the corner of his eye, Jared watched Jeff pick up the cautering pen to bring it down on Jenny’s skin. In his arms Jenny did no more than quiver against his body and continued to bath Jared’s arm – whether it was to comfort him or herself, Jared couldn’t say.

Jared listened to the hum of the pen, saw the small sparks as Jeff lowered and lifted the instrument over and over again, zapping a burn into Jenny’s flesh until it covered the symbols Jeff had drawn over Jenny’s hip.

The stench of burned flesh filled his nostrils, until his stomach rolled with every instinct telling him to get up and run to the bathroom to throw up. Forcibly he swallowed the bile down. Reopening his eyes Jared gazed down at his girl and started to quietly hum; rubbing soothing circles over Jenny’s back. He hated doing this to her, but there was no way he was going to take the chance in facing any of the council at the cotillion without a full claim on her. He didn’t know Holt personally only of his holdings and the number of blue ribbons he was renowned for. Otherwise the man was a recluse with a reputation that Jared had only heard through rumors that boiled down to: the man was ruthless and led his farms with an iron hand.

Back in Texas Jared trusted enough council members to go to them for help in dealing with Holt, but he wasn’t in Texas and here in California he only trusted those who were under his employ and those who were in his house right now. Everyone else had a political agenda, even Martin. The end result, Jared knew it wouldn’t matter that he didn’t steal Jenny and had only found her years later when her body should have broken down once after hitting puberty. If Holt wanted her back he had the power and political force to back him up, and realistically put any Padalecki holdings in jeopardy. Regardless that Jared saved the young pup.

Jared only hoped having the imprint and double branding showed Holt and the other Elders how committed he was to Jenny.

Nearly two hours later Jeff shifted and put down the cautering pen. He was finished and he pulled back, allowing them to examine his handy work on Jenny’s hip. It was Misha who responded, “Looks perfect.”

“It is.” Jeff dryly stated with a smirk as he stood. “Check her out; I’ll be right back I’m going to use the facilities.” Over his shoulder he added in no one in particular, “You might want to stretch before I start up again.”

When Jared didn’t move Misha shrugged and proceeded to exam Jenny: checking her gums then listening to her heart. When he was done he stated, “She’s okay.” Nudging him Misha asked, “So what about you? Are you okay?”

Flippantly Jared answered. “I’m not the one who had to suffer in pain for hours.”

“Right, you could have fooled me… Listen Jared, unless you were planning on selling her down the road it was necessary and you know it.”

“I’m never going to sell her, she’s family.”

“I know, you love her; have since the moment you laid eyes on her. You’re doing the right thing.”

Jared turned to his friend, relieved that Misha understood.

Suddenly Jeff’s voice boomed out, “So what do you think?”

Startled by the question Jared turned toward Jeff and just stared, blinking before he awkwardly leaned over to take a closer look at the brand. “Shouldn’t you put something on it?”

“No, it’s basically a third degree burn. It needs to air.”

Misha reassuringly patted his back. “I’ll wrap a dressing over it when Jeff’s done.” Turning to Jeff, Misha informed him of Jenny’s vitals. “She’s doing surprisingly well. No sign of shock and her heart’s strong.”

“Good. The brand on the chest, that’s going to take longer. You ready?”

Jared just kissed the top of Jenny’s head, and waited for Jeff to sit back down.

The room descended into silence as Jeff worked. First he sketched out Jared’s personal brand, one that only Harley wore then he quickly started working on the brand singeing Jenny’s flesh. Jeff’s hand was steady as he held the cauterizing pen with skilled precision. Two hours in, Misha stood and stretched before he left for bathroom break. Jeff only hesitated a moment wondering if he needed to go then started up again.

The pain Jared was causing his girl ate at him. Jeff and Misha had both tried to reassure him it was less painful since it was killing the nerve endings. That it was more like having a tattoo done. He wanted to laugh at the suggestion that a tattoo was pain free. With Harley bred as a third generation stud, Jared had had him branded in the traditional manner as soon as he was old enough. Although obviously painful, it was quick and over with within minutes. This, what he was forcing Jenny to endure was taking hours.

At one point Misha handed him a bottle to feed Jenny. His stomach twisted at the thought of food; then again as he remembered she hadn’t eaten yet this morning. Cursing himself he tried to focus on Jenny’s needs and offered her the teat. At first it just sat in her mouth, but slowly she started suckling with growing enthusiasm.

During the second bottle when Jenny was just slowly nursing for comfort rather than hunger Jared’s fingers started to rhythmically caress her throat and paused when he felt her adam’s apple. He marveled at the simple wonders of a trans human bitches physical characteristics: the mix of both male and female, human and canine. Outwardly to an ordinary person on the street Jenny’s appearance was of a human male. Even the few patches of fur, though soft to the touch they were nearly translucent of color. The majority of her changes were internal. In time, she would show a few more outward changes. From little changes such as a darker pigment to her fur covering more skin or as it appeared now in patches. To larger changes, the shift of bones, and paws forming. At the moment only her fingers and palms showed any signs of becoming paws whereas her feet and toes remained human. Without knowing her full lineage they could only guess what physical characteristics she’d inherit. Though Jared didn’t care, he loved her just as she was. Hell the truth was even if she wasn’t born a trans bitch, if she had been born a human male – even one within the Association - he would have pursued Jensen and made him his own regardless.

Misha was right, from the moment he spotted Jensen; Jared fell hard and had to have her. At first it was her beauty that had called to him, an attraction that grew into a fascination when he discovered Jensen was litter born. At first it was just curiosity of how the hell she could have survived that long without the nutrients her body needed then his interest catapulted into full blown obsession running into need and possession to love. Now he couldn’t image his life without her at his side – just the thought pained him.

He had been so involved in his thoughts, Jared didn’t realize when Jeff finished and turned off the cautering pen until Misha shot Jenny with another sedative, sending her off into a deep sleep. Misha then carefully wrapped up both brandings.

Once he was done Jared glanced at his bed. “I’m going to move her into the bed.” It wasn’t a question, but Misha stared at him.

Jared could see Misha was surprised by his suggestion and saw him share a meaningful look with Jeff. Misha had opened his mouth to dissuade him, but Jared cut him off before he could. “She’s already imprinted, I followed Association’s traditions and set up a nesting – it was filmed for easy documentation. Jenny’s mine now and if I want her in my bed she’ll be in my bed.”

Taking extra care Jared shifted so he could lift Jenny and moved her to the bed without looking behind him, knowing full well that Misha and Jeff were silently conversing over his unusual behavior. Traditionally trans bitches were treated just as new pups, resting and learning their place in a comforting nest. The fact that he stayed up and sat with Jenny throughout her imprinting sent up flags to his staff and friends that for him Jenny was different. That he didn’t consider Jenny to be a typical trans bitch. Jared might have worried if it had been anyone else, but he knew his staff and Misha and Jeff were also long life friends.

Over his shoulder he called out as he stood by the bed holding Jenny. “Will you pull down the sheets for me?”

Jeff and Misha were there one on each side of the bed as they took off the extra pillows and pulled down the comforter, blanket and sheets. Careful not to bump her hip Jared laid Jenny down. Lingering Jared’s fingers hover above the bandage. “How long before she’ll heal?”

Jeff answered, “She’s healthy, so only a day maybe two because she’s in transition.”

Turning Jared looked toward Jeff to check and make sure he wasn’t sugar coating it then nodded. Misha coughed and fidgeted like he was nervous, but Jared quickly averted his eyes when he asked. “Jared, are you going to be okay?”

“Of course, why?” Silently kicking himself for adding _why_ , giving Misha permission to prod him further with questions he didn’t want to answer.

“Going through with the cotillion? Watching her get mounted?”

Jared fixed Misha with a ‘what the fuck’ expression.

“You appear to be” Misha swallowed and added, “ _very attached_.”

“I am. She’s my new pup, my first bitch. I didn’t want to rush or endanger her transition – you know that. But I’m excited to see Harley mount her, and he will before the cotillion. You’re right I’m not overly excited about the rest, but it’s a cotillion it’s going to happen.” Jared could see Misha wasn’t buying it. “Fact is I have a lot riding on Jenny performing well. First, there’s the threat of Holt. Second, she’s still in transition. I have only what four days to train her. Not just Harley mounting her, but I still need to present her to be exhibited by the Elders. It’s in my best interest if they see her dripping wet wagging her ass in excitement to be mounted before I lead her up the breeding bench. Jenny’s response is going to dictate my position, and I’ve worked too hard to get where I’m at.”

“You sure that’s all it is?”

Jared didn’t bother to answer letting the question just hang there.

Jeff broke the silence. “All right then. Let her rest until the morning then tomorrow, you need to build up her strength and start walking her. Let her outside, use the dildo regularly to build up her stamina. Use the staff to act like the Elders, let her get used to being touched. By the way since you’re not docking her, I’d use either a cock ring or cock cage it’ll help to build up her excitement.”

“Thank you. Now if you don’t mind, get out. Jenny needs to rest. I’ll start training first thing tomorrow.”

Jared could see Misha was about to protest, but Jeff intervened by clasping his shoulder and maneuvering Misha toward the door.

Jared met Jeff’s eyes offering a silent _thanks_ before Jeff closed the door behind them.

A moment later he could hear them descend the stairs just as easily as he heard Steve directing the activity downstairs. Soon he'd have to leave and make an appearance downstairs to check with his staff how preparations for the cotillion were coming along, but for now his priority was Jenny; to see that his girl was resting comfortably.

Alone, Jared turned to Jenny. Carefully he got in the bed beside her and stared at the covered brand with his initals just below Jenny’s collarbone. Reaching out his hand landed just below the bandage; his finger touched and flicked back and forth against its edge. Flinching when he inhaled and could still smell the lingering stench of burnt flesh, it was still the first time Jared started to breathe easier. A weight had lifted as his relief settled knowing that whatever happens at the cotillion one thing was certain Jenny was forever marked as his.

*~*~*

The next morning Jared woke to find Jenny laying at his side her head resting on his chest. He smiled and threaded his fingers through her hair. The movement woke her. Apparently pleased to see him she started to lick his chest and inch her way closer to his face.

Abruptly she stopped. Jared watched her face contort in pain when she accidentally pressed her hip against him and subsequently the wounded skin under her bandage.

Jared sat up and gently inspected it before he scooted back and rested against the headboard. He leaned back down to cup Jenny’s chin to have her look at him as he reprimanded her. “Baby, you’re going to have to be careful and let it heal properly. I’ll have Misha look at it and change the dressing when he gets here, okay?”

Jenny reached out to lick what she could of his hand. Jared nodded the corners of his mouth lifting as he accepted her apology. “Good I’m glad you understand. I know you probably need to go potty and we’ll go out in just a bit, but first I want you to pay attention. I think I need to spell out what’s going to happen in the next few days.”

Jared couldn’t have been more pleased when Jenny held his gaze, listening intently to her daddy.

“Though you’re healing and still going through your transition I’ve been put into a position where I have to push you through your training process. Something you would have had to go through eventually – unfortunately the way things are now you only have the rest of the week to learn everything.”

Jared swallowed and averted his eyes feeling guilty that she had to endure so much in such a short span. Inhaling he pushed through his anxiety. “I realize you heard us yesterday, but let me explain. In a few days, I’ll be hosting a party - a cotillion. Among my guests, several of the Elders of the Association’s council, will be here. Their objective will be to judge you. How they score and rank you are going to have a direct reflection on me and any political ambitions I have. Each hybrid trans bitch is judged for beauty, intelligence, obedience and her reaction on how she behaves while mounted.”

Jared paused, “Although your body is adjusting extremely well, you’re still developing and won’t be in a full heat cycle. Thankfully you are self-lubricating and have responded well to the dildos, but being mounted by your stud is different. Harley is more like you than you think. He isn’t a typical canine. Although his outward physical appearance is full canine, like you his physiology has been modified and he is capable of impregnating you with a litter. Also though most canines are wildly amorous around a bitch in heat, Harley and studs like him have an increased need to mount their bitches at any time – in this case, mount you.”

“Harley’s older and well trained, which is why he didn’t just attack and mount you right away, but you were also more human than bitch. If he was a pup like you, your scent of lubrication would have dictated his actions and he would have mounted you. That’s why one of your body modifications is self-lubrication. However when you’re mounted during your actual heat cycle you’ll be fertile and capable of breeding a litter.”

“It’s the Elders judgment that will classify you, decide with who I can breed you to. Do you understand?”

Jenny’s eyes dropped as if she was processing what he said.

Though he heard the hitch in his voice basically begging her to understand, it didn’t stop him from trying. “Baby, there’s so much I can do politically within the Association, but if I’m going to get in the door it’s imperative you receive high scores. You’re mine, the branding makes that clear so they can’t take that away from me, but I want just as much freedom in picking your stud. The higher you rank the more freedom I have in matching and picking the right stud to breed you with during your cycle.” Jared reached out and lifted Jenny’s head, and met her green eyes. He saw the intelligence, along with her confusion as her eyes flicked back and forth as she tried to figure things out. His hands caressed her face as he held her gaze. “What I’m asking is that you listen and obey me to the letter on everything. Think you can do that, baby?”

It was easy to read the doubt in her face, but slowly her head bobbed up and down in-between his hands. Excited, Jared pulled her up and gave her kisses. For every kiss he gave she responded with an excited lick. Jared started to laugh thrilled with her response. “Okay baby, we got to calm down. Let me go to the head then brush my teeth then it’ll be your turn.” Jared got up and grabbed his cell and called Sam downstairs as he headed into the bathroom.

“Morning. Yes Sam, she’s fine. We’ll be down in a few minutes and you can judge for yourself. I just wanted to know if Misha was here? No, that’s okay I think we can wait until he checks her out. Are the feeders in place? The post fully supplied? Good after I take her out to go potty, I’ll show her. I’ll see you in a bit.”

After donning new sweats Jared glanced up and saw the collar he’d gotten for Jenny sitting on his dresser. Picking it up, Jared rubbed his thumb over the soft leather. Hearing a mew, he looked up into the mirror to see Jenny sitting uncomfortably on her side. Folding the leather Jared tucked the collar into his back pocket, and quickly moved to her side. “Alright baby, we’re going. I’m going to carry you down. You’re not quite strong enough to crawl down by yourself just yet. Though once we get downstairs I’m going to put you down on your knees, so you can crawl the rest of the way yourself.”

As careful as he was Jenny still winced in pain when he picked her up; Jared didn’t know if the cause was the branding or her bladder. Judging by way her face continued to scrunch up, Jared believed it might be her bladder. More than half way down the stairs Jared made a judgment call. “I can see you really have to go I’m going to just take you outside, hold on.”

At the bottom of the stairs Jared headed for the living room calling out for Sam or Steve to open the door for him. It was Steve that rushed passed him to open the sliding doors. As Jared passed Steve, he told Steve to get him some knee pads. Outside Jared immediately headed to the lawn at the edge of the patio. He put Jenny down near the puppy training post he had Chris install yesterday. The post was specially designed and large enough to enclose toys, an extra leash, a chain link, wipes, and a scooper including the bags to scoop up waste. The scooper hung on the outside by the eyebolt that could be was used to attach her collar to the chain link if he ever had to punish her and leave her outside.

Puzzled she stared up at him. Encouragingly Jared cheered her on, pointing to the grass. “Go on girl go pee, I’ll watch. Go on.”

He could see as badly as she had to go, she didn’t think he meant she was suppose to relieve herself outside. The humanity of shame crept up on her face.

Patiently Jared waited.

He hated having to rush her like this; to expect the remains of her humanity to instantly disappear was absurd, but it was something like this that could bring her score down with the judges. Though many found it entertaining to watch a bitch break, Jared wasn’t one of them. He had taken months to cultivate Jenny’s physical health to this point. If he could have had his way he would have taken the extra weeks he needed to guide and help her embrace her new life.

Squatting down, Jared tried to talk to her and softly encourage her. “Come on girl I know you can do it. Just go out there and squat a little in order to pee. You’ll feel a lot better once you do. Remember what I said before about listening and obeying. This is what I meant.”

Jenny looked from him then shifted to look out to the yard. Her head hung low, but she started to move and crawled out into the yard. Three feet out, she stopped and spread her knees to squat down to relieve herself. At first nothing happened, but a moment later a stream gushed out hitting the grass. Jared stood, clapping as he happily cheered her on, “Good girl.” His relief was tangible, pleased they’d cleared their first hurdle of the day. Once she finish, Jenny turned silently questioning him on what she was suppose to do now.

He didn’t think she did, but he had to ask. “Do you have to go potty? Make a poop?”

Though Jenny appeared mortified by the idea she shook her head no. “Okay then, come here girl.” Jared waited until she was close enough, and allowed his fingers to dance over her head, in comforting touches. “Oh baby you were such a good girl making pee when you’re supposed to. So so pretty too. I’m proud of you girl, you did a good job.” Jared grabbed a wipe from the post. “Though next time don’t hesitate, okay?” He bent down to wipe any residual drips and urine splatters off of Jenny’s cock and inner thighs then tossed the wipe into the small bin at the bottom of the post. Above the bin in the post there was a door which Jared opened. Inside the narrow compact space were shelves to hold various supplies, but mainly plugs of various sizes some with tails others without. Finally deciding on a size and style, Jared pulled it out and closed the door.

“I’m going to plug you now, it’s how you’re going to be from now on whenever you’re not available to Harley.” Jared guided Jenny to present her rear, “Lift your ass up and spread a bit wider. Now lower your chest, a little more. Good girl. This is called presenting. I want you to get in this position anytime I ask you to present.” Jared petted her back down to the curve of her ass. His fingers probed her crack prying her cheeks apart, to see the glistening moisture. He ran the egg shaped head of the plug over her hole and pushed. Watching with interest as Jenny’s hole easily swallowed it. He pushed and held it there stretching her rim at its widest width and rotated it until he felt Jenny shiver and try to push back. Jared laughed pleased to see her eager response. He stopped teasing and shoved the plug all the way in. It’s narrow end locking the plug in place where its tail curved up. Jenny whined, in need and clenched her cheeks around the plug that caused the tail wag up and down.

Jared smile and playfully slapped her ass enjoying the sight as the tail continued wagging.

Reaching around, Jared grabbed the collar from his back pocket, and brought it around for Jenny to see. “This, here is yours.” Unfastening the collar, Jared gently wrapped the collar around Jenny’s neck. His thumb guided her chin, “Lift up,” so he could buckle the collar and test it by inserting two fingers under the collar to make sure it was tight, but loose enough it wouldn’t chafe her skin.

Once he was satisfied, Jared pulled back to take a look. Pleased, his hand cupped her face until she shifted and nuzzled his palm. He heard someone coming up behind him and expected Steve, but it was Jeff who handed Jared the specially designed knee pads. “Looks good on her; Steve said you needed these.”

Jared replied, “Thanks.” and took the knee pads. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Like Misha and Sam, Chris and I opted to stay the night. Thought you might want some help…”

Jared didn’t know what to say. Jeff was a good friend and had been for years. He had even introduced Jeff to Chris, who was now his life partner. However ever since Jeff retired their political views regarding the Association had clashed even the training of pups was often disputed. Jared nodded though he was nervous. “I appreciate the sentiment, but we both know you hate training under Association guidelines as much as you do their evaluations. I’m on a deadline here and need to get high scores. Don’t get me wrong I seriously appreciate your expertise in branding her and letting me borrow Chad, but I can’t afford to be lax.”

“Not asking you to. You’re right I hate the Association’s methods. Why I left their inner circle, but don’t be an ass. You know I know them, every rule, every training technique and have more experience dealing with them than anyone else here. In my book that puts you at an advantage.” Jeff hesitated, his hand rubbing against his neck. “Listen,” he looked up and met Jared’s eyes, “Chris keeps telling me I’m a stubborn sonofabitch, that it takes me awhile to really listen. What I’m trying to say is I get what you’re trying to do, and I believe she can get you there – with my help.”

Shocked Jared could only ask, “You’re sure?”

“Wouldn’t be here otherwise.”

“Alright then, I’m happy to have you help out.”

“Good. Why don’t you put those on her and while she’s having breakfast we can discuss strategy.”

Bending down, Jared replied, “Sounds good.”

*~*~*

Jared was still reeling from the idea that Jeff was going to oversee his training of Jenny. Though retired, Jeff was well renowned in his field and knew the ins and outs of training a pup. Once he had put Jenny’s knee pads on, he patted her side and stood. The morning suddenly seemed chipper as Jenny crawled at his side.

Their first stop was the kitchen where Jeff poured both of them both a cup of coffee while Jared led Jenny over to the feeder.

It was a calf feeder set on the wall hanging about three feet off the floor. “Okay baby, for now until the cotillion is over you’re restricted to a liquid diet. Don’t worry, it has all the nutrients you need, you definitely won’t starve while you’re drinking this. It’s the same formula you love and have already been drinking regularly. See this?” Jared pointed to the end of the large feeder. “Like a nipple from any of the bottles you’ve been using, so you’ll need to use steady suction. However there’s a valve inside, to open it you have to bite and push it open with your teeth. It was designed to prevent Harley or any other stud from getting to it.”

Squatting down, Jared asked. “Go ahead let me see you do it?”

Cautiously Jenny moved toward the feeder and stretched her neck up to mouth the teat. Her eyes darted to Jared questioning him. “That’s it now use your teeth. You have human teeth so concentrate and clamp down with your front teeth and pull until you hear a click. Go ahead you’re not going to break it.”

He watched as Jenny tried to work her teeth the way Jared wanted. It took a couple of tries before she had the valve open enough to release the milk. He rewarded her by soothingly patting her back and allowing her to suckle the milk down.

As Jenny got the hang of it Jared stepped back and watched. Jeff was suddenly at his side handing him his coffee. “I have to say you’re a natural. Not many people in your position have the patience to do what you’re doing taking a hybrid bitch in and train her. Those with the money would usually pass her off to some handler and ninety percent of them don’t have the brains to wipe a bitch’s ass never mind train one.”

Under Jeff’s high praise, Jared bowed his head and took a sip of coffee. It did nothing to hide the gratifying smile that stretched across his face.

“After she feeds, I think you should have Misha check her vitals and dressings. If they started to scab over, then the bandage can probably be removed.”

“What do you think we should do first?”

Jeff stopped and turned toward him, obviously pleased that Jared was serious and ready to accept his advice. “Chris mentioned you have the place wired and video tapped Harley and Chad.”

Jared licked his lips suddenly nervous because he hasn’t actually asked Jeff. While Chris and Jeff were together, Chad actually belonged to Jeff not Chris.

“Don’t worry about it though I want to get a copy.”

Relieved Jared answered. “Of course.”

“Chris mentioned you had plans to show Jenny what to expect, how a good bitch responds. I think that’s a good idea. Today spend the day letting her get acclimated to the house and her new position. Take her out for walks around the house and let her play. Pull the breeding bench out; let her get accustomed to the feel of it. Like I said before use the staff - walk her around the perimeter as if they were the Elders, put her on display. Let them feel and exam her. It’ll be better if she’s skittish with them than the Elders.”

Jared bobbed his head at each suggestion. “When should I let Harley mount her?”

“I’d give the brand a chance to really scab over first. Hybrids heal fast, so I’d say tomorrow, but double check with Misha, when he examines her. Thankfully Harley’s a randy stud; will be even more so since I just cut him off from Chad this morning. Tomorrow he’ll be raring to go.”

Jared slumped against the counter. He wanted to say thanks, but the word stuck in his throat because suddenly he was feeling selfish. Over the last few months he had planned out every detail where he slowly pushed and guided Jensen’s hybrid instincts into taking over. Waiting for the day when he’d finally couldn’t resist Harley and Jensen would fall to his knees. As the fantasy unfolded, Jared would surprise him by coming home early. His favorite scenario always played out in one of two ways, where either: Jensen panicked when he saw Jared and tried to get away, but Harley wasn’t having it and neither would he. Though he’d pretend to be in shock, he’d go over and kneel beside Jensen, ordering him to stay where he was, that he was Harley’s bitch now. How he’d encourage Harley to fuck his pussy, to shove his knot into his wet hole. Or that when he walked in Jensen’s hormonal instincts had already kicked into overdrive where he responds naturally - a bitch happily zoned out in pleasure, pushing back taking Harley’s knot. Both fantasies he’s replayed regularly however neither fantasy included his staff watching; at least not initially.

Jeff softly stated. “You can still ease her into it, start out slow, and have the first time private – make it special.”

Jared turned and blushed, belatedly realizing how much he had given away. Embarrassed, he felt compelled to explain, but Jeff read him and shook his head, shrugging. “No need. I get it; Chad’s nearly as special to me as Jenny is to you.”

Jared was about to say something but Jeff cut him off again and pointed. “I think you need to focus.”

Jared looked in the direction Jeff pointed to. Jenny was patiently sitting there waiting for him; she had finished the entire bottle.

“Better take her out to pee again. Probably every two hours if she keeps drinking like that. But don’t worry it’s a good sign. You go do that and I’ll go tell Misha to meet you outside. This morning I wanted him to check Chad over.”

Surprised Jared couldn’t help but voice his concerned. “She okay? Was Harley too rough?”

“No she’s fine; I just wanted Misha to double check. Harley made good use of his opportunity and pounded her hole good. Obviously in frustration that Chad wasn’t the bitch he wanted.” Jeff patted his shoulder as he left leaving Jared alone in the kitchen with Jenny.

Jared jutted his chin out as he asked her. “Did you hear us and pay attention?”

Jenny bobbed her head up and down.

“Then let’s go outside and you can go pee again.” Opening the door Jared waited as Jenny made her way toward him.

At the lawn’s edge, he reached out to stop her and asked, “Do you have to make poop yet?” Though she shook her head no, Jared could see the dread and shame reflected in her eyes, that it was going to be a big hurdle. Jared squatted until he was eye level. “I can see that you hate the idea, but you’re a doggie. Granted technically a puppy still all puppies go outside.” She tried to avert her eyes but Jared forced her to look at him. “If I have to use enemas and keep you diapered I will, but know the diapers are only for newborns, sick doggies” Jared paused for effect, “and bad doggies. I don’t want you injuring yourself. You’re plugged now so I have to know. Now are you sure you don’t have to make poo?”

Jared watched her carefully, as she nodded no. “Okay, then go on and pee. I’ll be right here watching you.” Although she didn’t rush out onto the lawn, Jared did notice he didn’t have to prod her any further unlike earlier. She had just finished going when Misha called out. Coming up behind Misha and running past him was Harley, barking his excitement.

Immediately Jared responded and bent down greeting Harley as he jumped up in his enthusiasm giving him kisses.

When Misha reached him, he stood there watching then announced, “Nine, eight, seven, six…”

Jared was about to ask Misha what the hell he was doing, when Harley pulled away from him and ran after Jenny. Harley greeted her just as enthusiastically as he had Jared possibly more so. Jared held his breath and waited anxiously to see how Jenny would act.

Harley licked her face then walked around her body. He stopped to sniff at the bandage before moving around to her ass, licking around the plug. They watched as Jenny’s tail picked up rhythm, wagging. Harley didn’t give her time to think as he tried to mount her. His hind legs bouncing as his hips gave purpose and started humping.

Jared was about to order him off, but Misha stopped him. “Don’t worry she’s plugged. Besides as much as he’d like to knot her, I don’t think he can get it up right now. He kept Chad quite busy.” Misha chuckled, “Unlike Jenny there.”

Jared shifted to see what Misha was talking about and saw Jenny’s cock had filled and stood erect bouncing against her stomach.

“What about her branding?”

“I’m watching, but I think she’ll be fine. See…” Harley had gotten down and moved until his head was at Jenny’s crotch sniffing and licking her cock.

Relived Jared only huffed, when Misha stated what he was thinking. “Guess you were right he does like her cock.” A moment later they watched as Jenny shook and whimpered under Harley’s administrations and came happily spurting come for her stud. Brightly Misha said, “Well that didn’t take her long.”

Jared silently agreed and watched as Jenny rolled over onto her side allowing Harley better access by spreading her legs.

However what Jared loved was what he saw next as Jenny lifted her torso up and sniffed at Harley’s ass. Harley paused and lifted his tail just as Jared held his breath, waiting to see what Jenny would do. It was tentative at first, but Jenny stretch out her tongue and lapped over Harley’s ass. Barely a second had gone by when she did it again building up a rhythm as she licked excitedly over Harley’s ass and then over his balls and cock.

Misha nudged him. “Her senses are kicking in.”

Jared nodded then noticed Harley was sporting only a bit of pink, and outright laughed knowing his boy really had spent his energy on Chad. Although Harley didn’t seem to care as he happily panted under Jenny’s administrations and acceptance before he turned backed to the task of cleaning up his girl. After he had finished he pulled away and happily bounced around barking ready to play.

At first Jenny seemed too dazed, but then pulled herself up and crawled toward Harley as she reached him she nuzzled her face against his. Harley licked her face then turned around initiating a new game that slightly resembled tag in-between wrestling play.

Misha clasped his back. “Go ahead and let them play. I’ll check her out afterwards.”

Jared barely acknowledged Misha when he left; too amazed as he watched their antics going from light sexual play to just play. Jenny was beyond everything he had ever hoped to have in a companion for Harley, but even more important, down the road after her first litter she was someone that’d be his and he’d happily share her with Harley.

Only his anxiety over the cotillion dampened his happiness. He just had to get Jenny through the training, teach her enough that she’d get high enough scores. It wasn’t enough that Harley be allowed to mount her, he wanted Harley to sire Jenny’s litter. He only hoped and prayed that she achieved high enough scores from the Elders to allow that to happen.

He had a week, and between his staff and friends, there was hope, and he had to hang on to that. Jared slowly inhaled then exhaled, he would get Jenny through it he had to, not just for Harley, but for himself. He loved her and seeing how well they were together only filled his heart with joy.

Fin

(TBC…)


End file.
